DownFall
by Someoneyoudontknowx2
Summary: When the twins birthday occurs, an old enemy returns, and something bad happens to a certain claw signer, that affects all the signers in a way. Will the signers be able to defeat this enemy, and stop all the surprises he throws at them?
1. The Enemy

It was their birthday, nothing bad could happen. At least that is what they thought.

"Good morning Luna!" said an excited Leo as he was waking her up. He wasn't usually up early, unless something important was happening that day. It was the twins' birthday, of course it was important.

"Good morning." Responded a tired Luna. She tried to get some extra sleep because she knew Leo would be up this early, but she also knew it wouldn't help. She did have to admit though, she was very excited for today. They were going to have a huge birthday party at the Tops, with a lot of their friends there. This year they would have friends to celebrate it with, since they weren't by themselves every day in their apartment. They spent time with the other signers a lot, mostly Akiza and Yusei. Those two were like brother and sister to the twins, or even mother and father.

The twins ate breakfast with each other, and then spent the rest of the day preparing for the party. They had gotten a huge cake, planned what kind of food that would make, made sure everyone could come at the right time, and made sure it would be fun for everyone, including themselves. As time passed, they had most of the preparations done, and one hour until it started.

"Is that everything?" Asked Leo. They had just got done decorating the cake. Normally they would order one, but this time they wanted to make their own cake because this would be their most important birthday yet.

"I can't think of anything else," Replied Luna, "Though we have one more hour. People could start arriving early." After that was said, the twins sat down on the couch to rest, and wait for anyone to come. Luna was a bit tired, mainly because she did most of the preparations, but also because Leo woke her up early. Though they both knew they were forgetting something. The moment they sat down, a knock was heard on the door. Leo ran over to it, and immediately opened it to see the head signer, Yusei.

"Hi Yusei!" Leo said as he just got done opening the door. "Your a bit early, but it is still fine."

"Hi, and happy birthday." Yusei greeted. As he walked in, he looked around their apartment in The Tops. He hadn't been here in a while, so he was curious to see if anything changed. In the kitchen,there was a huge amount of food on the table, followed by a cake. The floors were spotless, along with the walls. He then walked back to the main room, which had more seats then it normally would because of everyone that was going to come. Once he was done looking around, he walked over to the couch, which revealed a sleeping Luna.

He slowly sat down next to her, making sure she wouldn't wake up. She looked a bit exhausted, probably from the preparations. Yusei would have helped her if she asked him too. Lately, he has been trying to spend more time with the twins so they wouldn't feal lonely like they did before they met him. He wanted to spend more time with them after the Lester incident, but he just didn't have time to. Now that the WRGP is over, and Aporia is gone, he can spend time with them. Just then, Leo came down the stairs with a huge box in his hands.

"What is with the box?" Yusei asked Leo.

"It's Luna's present." He replied. Yusei didn't try to guess what it was, since Leo was full of surprises, so he just nodded and continued to sit there. Akiza was then the next to show up, then crow, and throughout the hour, most of the twins' friends arrived.

Luna awoke to see her apartment was full of her friends. She couldn't see Leo anywhere, Crow and Jack were in the kitchen eating as much as they could, Trudge and Mina were having a conversation with Martha and Blister, and Yusei was directly in front of her. "Hi Yusei." Luna said as she was rubbing her eyes, just to make sure it wasn't a dream. She was glad there were a lot of people here.

"Hi, and happy birthday." Yusei said, "You fell asleep before the party started.". She was surprised that the sound of the door, or the talking didn't wake her up.

"Ok, have you seen Leo?" Luna asked.

"I think he was with your friends from the Academy." Yusei replied.

"Ok, thanks Yusei!" She said as she got up and looked for them. Everyone said happy birthday as she passed by them, including Jack, which surprisingly Crow didn't have to get him to say it. She replied thanks to everyone, and then she spotted Leo. "Hi Leo." Luna said when she finally found him.

"Hi Luna, sorry for not waking you up." Leo said.

"It's fine." Replied Luna. She knew she needed more rest, and she was glad no one woke her up. Next to Leo, the twins' friends from the Academy were standing there. They all greeted her nicely, except she knew one person was missing. "Where is Sly?"

Once she said that, they all looked at her like they didn't even know he existed. "I think I saw him getting something to eat." Replied Patty. When she said that, Leo then remembered the one thing he forgot before the party.

"While your looking for him Luna, can you get my deck on the balcony?" Leo asked.

"Why is it out there...?" Luna replied. She was also curious of why he needed it.

"Er, I sort of went in our pool earlier..." Replied Leo. It explains why it took him an hour to find a box of cookies. At least he was honest to her.

"Ok." Luna replied as she walked away. She found no sign of Sly in the kitchen, that is if Jack was right about him not going in there, and Akiza didn't see him around the apartment, so Luna decided to just go get Leo's deck.

And that, is what lead to havoc.

Luna walked onto the lonely balcony, and was fascinated by the amazing view. New Domino City amazed her in many ways. The people, the places, but most of all, the view. Since the sky was dark, the lights of the city were on. You could see a few people outside, but not a lot. She looked across the pool and spotted Leo's deck and duel disk. She walked over to the edge of the balcony, and grabbed them. Surprisingly, her duel disk was there as well, with her deck in it.

"I don't remember putting this out here..." Luna said to herself. Just then, her signer mark lit up in a bright crimson red color. "What is going on?" She thought. Then she heard footsteps. "Wh-Who is there?" She said as she started to panic. Then she turned around, and directly across the pool, she saw a man she hoped she would never have to see again.

"De-Devack!"

* * *

I appreciate any suggestions/reviews/constructive criticism I get.

I do not own any Yu-gi-oh 5ds, or any of it's characters.


	2. The Fall

The least expected things happen, at the most expected times.

Yusei entered the kitchen, only to see Jack there. He was looking for Leo, but he wouldn't have a problem talking with Jack for now. "Hey Jack." Yusei said as Jack turned to him.

"Hi Yusei." He replied. He was eating some type of cookie he never had before. Though he wouldn't be surprised if Luna made it, he had tried her cooking once before, and it tasted similar to this. He wished it would have been Carly that walked in instead of Yusei. He hadn't seen her all night.

"Have you seen-" Before Yusei could even ask his question, his signer mark lit up, and it was stinging him. He then looked over at Jack, only to see his mark was lit up as well. "What is happening...?" His mark only lit up when a signer was either dueling, or in need of help. Then he felt it. So did Jack. A pain coming from the youngest signer of the group.

"It's Luna, she is in danger." Jack said. Even though he didn't show it, he cared a lot about the twins.

"Go look around for her, i'll look as well." Yusei said as he exited the kitchen. 'Why would she be in danger at her own party, in her own place. Or even better, where would she be?' Yusei asked himself. While he was to busy thinking to himself, he ran into Akiza. He immediatly apoligized to her, and then saw her mark was shining a crimson red color as well.

"It's Luna, she needs help." Akiza told Yusei.

"I know, but do you know where she is?' He asked her quickly. He wanted to get to Luna before anything harmful happens to her, or anyone with her.

"She asked me where Sly was, but once I said no, she headed towards the balcony." Akiza replied. She was worried about Luna, as she was the youngest signer, and a good friend to her.

"Then that is where we are headed." Yusei stated, as he started to walk towards the doors outside. "Don't worry, we are coming Luna." He said to himself.

Crow closed his eyes when his mark lit up, and saw an image of Luna. When he opened them, he saw Leo standing right in front of him. "Why is your mark glowing?" He asked curiously. He wasn't sure weither it was a bad or good sign, since sometimes when all of the signers were gathered in once place, their marks would light up.

Crow knew Leo would panic if he found out Luna was in any type of danger, but he didn't have time to make up lies right now. He had to find her. "It's Luna, she needs help..." he said slowly. The second Crow finished his sentence, Leo's eyes flung open.

"WHAT!"

On the balcony, Luna stared directly at Devack. He looked a bit taller then when she defeated him before, he still had the freaky dark eyes, and he still wore the dark robe. But what amuzed her the most, was the monkey symbol on his arm. She, along with everyone else, thought the Dark Signers were defeated.

"H-How did y-you get here?" She said nervously. She wanted Yusei, Leo, or even Jack to be here to help her, but they were inside. Devack then started laughing.

"Did you really underestimate the power of a Dark Signer!" He yelled. "I'm here for revenge, vengeance, or whatever you signers would call it.". That freaked Luna out even more.

"Leo, where are you..." she whispered to herself. At that moment, the balcony doors slammed open, revealing Jack, Yusei, and Akiza. They could not believe who they saw in front of them.

"Is that who I think it is?" Jack asked out loud. He remembered the figure from the rock of when he found out carly was a Dark Signer.

"Devack?" Yusei answered him, but confused himself. Didn't the twins defeat him and his monkey deck?

"That's right Yusei, now if you don't mind, I have some buisness to settle, and you signers are not going to get in my way of doing it!" He stated. Purple Flames erupted between him, and were heading towards Luna.

"LUNA, RUN!" Akiza yelled. But it was to late. Standing in the middle of flames in the shape of a monkey, were Luna and Devack. They were both on different sides of the pool, Devack towards the doors, and Luna towards the view of New Domino City. The flames weren't as huge as the duel Devack had with Leo, but it still covered the whole center of the balcony, including the pool. Luna was too shocked to move at the moment, and the others watching were worried sick about her. Inside the house, people were staring outside the doors to the balcony, only to see purple flames. Once Crow and Leo saw the flames, they sprinted towards the door. When the door sprung open, they both looked who was inside the flames. Crow had never meant Devack before, so he had no idea who he was.

"Who invited him?" He asked. Leo though, thought he would never see this figure again.

"DEVACK?" Leo yelled. Once he found out Luna was inside the flames as well, he began to worry. Devack ignored him, and the other signers weren't paying attention to him, but the guests inside heard him loud and clear. No one in there knew who Devack was but Trudge, and being a security officer, he tried to calm people down along with Mina.

"Why don't you put that duel disk you have to work?" Devack said. Luna knew he had planned else would her disk be right there, at the moment she needed it? Why else would she have to come out here alone, to get a deck? So many questions were flowing threw her mind right now, she couldn't focus. "Or should I just blast you off this building while I can?" he said. That put even more thoughts and emotions in her mind.

"You can't duel her, Devack!" Yusei said.

"I've told you this once before Yusei, and I will again," he said, "Once a shadow duel starts, it dosen't end until there is a victor.". Yusei knew he was going to say that.

"Then put me in the flames! I've beat you once, and I can do it again!" Leo yelled. He was devastated he told Luna to get his deck for him. If he had went to get it instead of Luna, maybe Devack would have mistaked him for his twin again. Sadly, he was ignored once more by the sound of Devack putting on his disk. He looked over at Luna, who was standing there with her hands on her disk still, but she was just standing there, watching Devack. "Luna..." Leo said silently.

"Are you going to duel, or not?" Devack asked. He was getting tired of waiting, but he saw Luna staring directly into him. He then smiled. "How about I snap you back into reality?" he said. She didn't even budge, so he put his arm up, and the flames began to get higher. They were starting to go out of control, and they were going to hit anything they could. The signers had their marks protecting themselvs and Leo, but in the flames, Luna's mark was just sitting there lit up. A flame then hit her in her hand, which caused her to immediatly blink and look at it in pain.

"Ow!" she said. It was burning her hand, and she couldn't get it to stop. "Stop...This..." she said in pain. It was burning her so bad, she could barely say anything.

"Luna!" Leo said once more

"If you put on your duel disk and duel me, i'll stop it." Devack said. Her hand was weakened and burning badly, but she managed to put it on her arm. The burning then stopped, but when she looked at her hand, there was a huge burn mark on it. She felt weaker then before, but she then put her deck in the disk. Her hand still hurt, but she thought she could manage to defeat Devack quickly. After all, she beat him in 2 turns the last time they dueled. What she forgot, was that she hadn't started that duel, Leo did.

The signers were paying close attention to her, and felt bad for her. When they saw the burn on her hand, and how weak she looked, they knew they had to help. At the same time, they knew they couldn't help as well. Their runners were in the garage at the bottom of The Tops, and they were the only thing that could make it threw the flames without them getting hurt. Leo had tears forming in his eyes at the moment, but tried not to show them. "Luna!"

"I suppose that means it's a duel then." Devack said. He laughed, because the start of his plan has just begun.

"Duel!" They both said. Luna had a bad fealing about this duel.

**Devack - 4000**

**Luna - 4000**

When they drew their cards, luna felt a small pain come from her hand. Crow remembered his shoulder from the WRGP, and thought to himself, "Can she handle this?".

"I'll take the first move." Devack said. He smiled at his hand, and found the perfect combo to play. "First, i'll play the spell card Fires of Doomsday, which lets me summon two Doomsday Tokens on my field." He said.

**Doomsday Token**

**ATK/0 - DEF/0**

"With that done, I can't summon any other monsters this turn, so i'll activate the field spell Mystic Plasma Zone, which increases the attack of every dark monster on the field by 500, and their defense goes down by 400 points.". Each of the Tokens attack went up to 500, and their defense stayed at 0. "Then i'll set 1 card face down, and end my turn." He finished.

He had one card left, and everything needed to summon Cusillu on the field. If that card in his hand is Cusillu, she needed to destroy one of those tokens quickly. "From my hand, I summon Regulus!"

**Regulus**

**ATK/1700 - DEF/1000**

"Next, I activate Foolish Burial, which lets me send one card from my deck to my graveyard." She stated. Naturia Rosewhip, a card she found on the lying ground once, appeared in her graveyard. "Now, i'll use Monster Reborn to bring it directly to my field!" Luna said. It then appeared next to Regulus.

**Naturia Rosewhip**

**ATK/400 - DEF/1700**

"Now I tune Regulus and Naturia Rosewhip, to summon Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna yelled as the signer dragon appeared. But when she heard Devack chuckle, she knew something bad was going to happen.

"Before you do that, I activate Solemn Judgement. If I pay half of my lifepoints, you can't summon your precious dragon." Devack said.

"What!" The signers yelled. Inside their apartment, people found out what was going on when they looked outside the clear doors. The twins' friends from the academy were worried when they saw Luna inside purple flames. They knew she was a signer, and that she may be able to handle herself in duels, but they also knew she gets tired easily from duels. Then they saw the huge burn on her hand. She looked as if she was in pain to them. Carly was taking pictures of this duel at the moment, mainly because she could get a good scoop out of it. Everyone else was watching in interest.

**Devack - 2000**

**Luna - 4000**

"My turn now," Devack said as he drew a card. It was just the one he needed. "I'll activate Pot of Greed from my hand to draw 2 cards." He stated. Just then, his mark began to glow. "I suppose you expected this," he smiled, "I tribute both of my Doomsday Tokens to summon, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!". The flames rose higher, and purple orbs were coming out of them. "Say goodbye to your precious spirits!" He yelled. Luna was getting weaker every second, and her friends were getting more worried about her. Leo started sobbing in Akiza's arms, but he still couldn't look away. In the divide between them, a huge monkey appeared, with the name of Cusillu.

**Earthbound Immortal Cusillu**

**ATK/2800 - DEF/2400**

"Since I have my field spell out, it gains 500 attack points, and is decreased by 400 defense points." Devack stated. Cusillu's attack went up to 3300, and his defense went down to 2000. "Now, i'll equip him with the spell Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce!" He said. Two swords appeared in the beast's hand. It's attack was lowered back to 2800. "Now it can attack twice, and I can finish you off!". Luna's eyes widened. She couldn't do anything to stop it. All she could do was stand there, and watch in terror. She felt useless, he was going to defeat her in 3 turns. Three. "Let the first attack begin!" He yelled, as a sword came flying at Luna.

"LUNA!" Yusei yelled. He couldn't help her, he felt useless. When the sword landed, smoke surrounded the area Luna was in. The signers hearts were all racing, wishing that she activated some trap of any sort, but she didn't have any on the field. The smoke then cleared, and everyone was shocked at what they saw. Luna was lying agaisnt the edge of the building, covered in scars and blood. She had a few rips on her clothes, and her eyes were full of tears.

**Devack - 2000**

**Luna - 1200**

"Do you see what happens when you underestimate the power of your enemy, signers?" He said directly to them. They didn't even bother to look at him, because they were all focused on Luna. All wordless. "Did you all really think you defeated the Dark Signers? Roman was a fool to give up, and so was Goodwin. Thanks to you, I was reborn just like Kalin and Carly, and I made sure I got my mark back." He stated, then he turned to Luna. "And Luna, shortly you'll be working for me." He said. The other signers looked at him in confusion now. What did he mean by she would work for him? "This is my present you to Luna, ATTACK!" Devack yelled. Cusillu was coming at her with both swords, each aimed for the sides of the ground next to her. Luna then mumbeled something, which the signers were sure it was Leo's name, but they couldn't hear it.

"No!" Jack yelled, even though he meant not to. Yusei was holding Leo from running into the flames, because that would hurt him badly, and it is bad enough Luna is in the position she is right now. Akiza and Crow were watching in absolute terror. Everyone inside tried to cover their eyes, but they couldn't look away. Patty had tears coming out of her eyes, and Martha was glad she didn't bring the orphans, because they would be making more noise then that monkey is. Sly was in a corner watching the duel, and even he was worried about her. Then they all heard the sound of the swords slamming into the ground, and when they looked up at Luna, they saw her getting flung off the highest apartment of the Tops. Many people gasped, others cried, and others just stood there, speechless.

**Devack - 2000**

**Luna - 0**

"**NO!**" Leo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'll see you signers soon, have a nice birthday, boy." Devack said, then disappeared in shadows, as well as the flames, and Cusillu. Leo ran directly to where Luna was standing, and then down at the view. He saw her falling with her cards scattered in the air. He yelled her name multiple times, but her eyes would not open, and her mouth would not move. Yusei appeared behind him, and grabbed him firmly. He didn't want him to make a stupid decision like jump off the building, so he just let Leo cry into his arms. But when he looked down onto the ground, he saw one card on the ground. It was a synchro monster, and it's name was 'Ancient Fairy Dragon'.

* * *

Don't worry, Luna isn't dead.

I appreciate any suggestions/reviews/constructive criticism I get.

I do not own any Yu-gi-oh 5ds, or any of it's characters.


	3. The Figure

Surprises can either be shocking, they can be bad, or they could be both.

Jack and Yusei were running down the stairs of the Tops. They have to make sure Luna would be fine, and they have to do it fast. They didn't choose to take the elevator for two reasons. One, it would take long for them to get down to the lobby, and two, Trudge and Mina were sending everyone from the party into the elevators. They made it to the main lobby of the Tops, a huge circular room with a lot of gold products in it. "Don't be dead Luna, please..." Yusei thought. He was annoyed he watched her get flung off her own apartment, on her own birthday, and couldn't do a single thing about it. He couldn't bear to see her dead. As they exited the building, they went to the east side of the Tops. Jack looked up, and thought about how long her fall must have took.

"She couldn't have made it down here alive." He thought. Jack couldn't think positive no matter how much he wanted to at the moment. He was going to make sure Devack pays for this. But when they reached the side of the tops, they were both shocked. A huge crack was in the ground, and there was a huge dent in it, but Luna was nowhere to be found.

Akiza held Leo gently in her arms, fealing bad for him. He experienced something a 12 year old boy should have never seen in his life. He saw his twin, the one he lived with and protected for years, get knocked off of a building, and the last thing she said was his name. She looked down to see that Leo was exhausted from crying. He was just laying there, staring in one direction, with his eyes as red as a demon's. It looked like he had a card in his hands. "Leo?" she asked. He then looked at her. "What are you holding?" she said as she looked at him in confusion. Then he revealed the card to her, which made her speechless. It was Luna's signer dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Crow loved children. He liked the orphans at Martha's a lot, but he had to admit he liked the twins more than the orphans. It wasn't just because they were rich, it was because they knew him better as a friend then the orphans. The orphans thought of him like some type of father, but the twins thought of him as a friend. One wasn't even a signer, but he still understood him well. But seeing one of those twins falling off a building, devastated him. Crow didn't show any tears of course, but he was dieing on the inside. He cared a lot about Luna and Leo, if someone were to hurt them, they would pay. But he couldn't anything, Devack walked off in shadows, along with that giant ape of his. Crow then looked across the room to the couch, and saw that Leo was finally asleep. Akiza was sitting there as well, making sure he didn't have anymore tears on his face. Crow then thought about how Leo feals right now, seeing his twin get tortured in a duel.

Yusei and Jack walked back into the apartment, and they looked concerned. Nobody said a word until everyone was seated. "Is Luna going to be fine?" Crow said breaking the silence. Yusei stared at the sleeping Leo, and it reminded him of when Luna was sleeping earlier. The twins were similar in so many ways.

"Luna wasn't there." He finally stated. Akiza and Crow looked at him in confused looks, and Jack just closed his eyes.

"What do you mean she wasn't there? We saw her fall down onto the ground". Akiza said, having the horrible image come up in her head.

"She wasn't there, Akiza." Jack said in a tone that told the others he was annoyed. Seconds later the door then opened, and Trudge was there.

"Look on the news channel, fast." He stated, while he was panting. If trudge had to run up here to get the signers attention, it must have been important. They changed to the news channel, and saw Carly's rival, Angela, on it.

"We have gotten information on a huge disaster that happened in the highest apartment of The Tops. A small green haired girl was seen falling off of a balcony into the ground. When the investigators got to the area shortly after, the girl was seen missing. If you spot the girl, or have any information on this subject, please call-". The tv then shut off. They all looked at who had the remote, and they saw green hair covering the boy's eyes. No one in the room noticed he woke up, not even Akiza, and she was sitting right next to him.

"Leo..." Yusei said silently. He tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't think of anything. He was usually the type to give speeches as well.

"It's my fault she's gone," Leo finally let out, "I told her to get my deck, just so I can show it off to my friends." He continued. "I should be the one missing...". Tears were once again forming in his eyes. Everyone looked at him with concern.

"It isn't anyone's fault but Devack's, Leo." Yusei said. He then looked at the clock, and it was midnight. After Trudge left, Yusei finally spoke once more.

"We should all get some sleep. Would you mind if we stayed here for the night, Leo?" He asked. He knew Leo wasn't in the best mood, so he wanted to stay with him until they found out more about Luna. It had to be Devack that took her. But why would he want her? Leo nodded slowly, and then walked to his room. They all felt bad for him, but they needed sleep themselves. Jack and Akiza were going to sleep on the two couches in the main room, Crow would sleep in a bed next to Leo's, just to make sure he was ok. Yusei was going to sleep in a guest room the twins had downstairs. "Please be ok Luna..." Yusei said to himself, while falling asleep.

Akiza woke up to the sound of walking. She looked around the room, and saw in the kitchen Jack was pacing around. "What are you doing up so early,Jack?" She asked. It had only been an hour since they went to sleep. Jack stared into her eyes, wondering if he can trust her. Either way, she would know that he left.

"I'm going to go look for Luna." he stated. That surprised Akiza. She didn't think he cared much for Luna, seeing as he yells at Leo on a daily basis. But then she remembered how Jack reacted when Luna was about to be blasted away by Cusillu. He yelled the word 'no'.

"I'm going with you then." Akiza said. Jack was debating over bringing her. She had gotten her physic powers back a few months ago from a duel against Yusei, and she could tell anyone where he went. He had no choice.

"Fine, but do not speak about this to anyone." He replied. Akiza nodded, got dressed, and then they headed out the doors of the Tops onto their runners. "This is going to be a long night." Jack thought.

Akiza and Jack have been driving around New Domino City for about three hours, and they couldn't find a single trace of Devack or Luna. Currently they were driving across the bridge that connected New Domino City to Satellite. "Did you ever wonder why Devack would want her, Jack?" Akiza asked. She knew he wanted revenge on her, but why did he take her?

"Could be pulling us into some trap." Jack said. That is the reason he didn't want anyone to come, he didn't want them to get hurt. Akiza just stayed silent as they rode down the long bridge, to Satellite. It was the only place they thought Devack could be in, since it is where the Dark Signers were before. Then they heard a sound.

It was a running sound. It sounded like feet were slamming onto the road, but they couldn't see anyone around them. Jack and Akiza were both confused. Who would be running around a city at 3 in the morning? Then they saw it.

It was a lion. It looked like the one Luna had summoned in the duel against Devack, except it was different. It was completely black, its eyes were a dark yellow, and it looked like a demon owned it. The bad part was, it was chasing after them. "Akiza, go faster!" Jack yelled. He knew her runner wasn't upgraded like his was in the WRGP, but he still didn't want her to get hurt. He remember what that other team from the WRGP did to her leg, and he didn't want that happening again. They sped up, Jack going faster of course, but the lion was closing in on Akiza. Jack then made a decision that he knew would hurt.

Jack backed his runner up, and then slammed into the Lion, which caused it to get annoyed, so it targeted Jack's runner. "Akiza, GO!" He yelled once more. She then listened to him, and headed towards the Tops. The lion was on Jack's side, trying to ram into his runner. Jack couldn't go any faster, and was surprised this lion wasn't tired out yet. In the next second, the lion hit him, causing him to fall off his runner and hurt a bone in his leg, bad. His back faced the bridge, and his head faced up. The lion was circling him, waiting for him to make a move. Jack couldn't move though, it would just give him a great pain. Then another figure appeared, looking down on Jack. It wasn't Devack for sure, since the figure was much smaller then Devack. It was wearing a dark robe like his though. It reached down, and grabbed Jack's disk, and pulled out his deck.

"Get off of that..." Jack said painfully. He then was kicked in the leg, which caused an even greater amount of pain to go through his body. The person then grabbed one card from the deck, and threw the rest of the cards on Jack. He grabbed the person's leg, and pulled it, which made the figure slam onto the ground.

"Get off of me you **fool!**" It stated. It was a girl for sure, and not a very old one. She sounded familiar in a way though. He then pulled her closer, trying to get to her hood. She was very weak, and her body felt very soft. He finally got a grip on her neck, and started tightening it. She was struggling to get the lion to attack him, because it wasn't paying attention to her. He was choking her, and it didn't notice. Then he got to her hood, put one hand on it while the other one was on her neck, and pulled it down. It was not who he was expecting.

He was choking a girl that looked no more then the age of 12, had green hair with black lines going down it. Her eyes were like the lion's, black, with a dark yellow eye color. She had a burn mark on her hand, and a few inches above it, was a claw mark. Except the claw mark was a dark Purple color. He stared at her, not believing what he was seeing. Not looking away, scanning her face, her size, her lion then leaped at Jack, but while it was in mid - air, Jack stuttered for the first time in his life.

"**L-Luna?!**"

Akiza ran up the Tops stairs as quick as she could. She barged right into the twin's apartment, and ran to the room Yusei was staying in. When his door opened, Yusei was surprised to see Akiza out of breath. "Yu-Yusei." She said.

"Yes?" He said, still confused at the fact Akiza had no breath.

"It's Jack, me and him were looking around for Luna. We were crossing the bridge, but a lion attacked him. It looked similar to the one Luna had, you have to go help him!" She stated, fastly. Yusei jumped out of his bed, telling Akiza to go get some rest. She nodded, and after he was dressed, he went out to the bridge that connected his old home, to his new home.

After making it to the bridge in a short 5 minutes, he saw Jack, lying on the ground, unconscious. There was no lion around, and his cards were all over him. He called Trudge, which made him upset because he had to go to work at 4 in the morning, but he still came to get Jack to a hospital. While Jack was being taken to a hospital, Yusei headed back towards the Tops. Whatever this lion was, it hurt his best friend, the one he grew up with and cared for. "What happened to you, Jack...?" Yusei thought.

Though only two people knew what happened to him, no one else did.

* * *

Next chapter may have a duel in it, and more information on Luna. This chapter was based off of how the signers would react to the previous one.

I appreciate any suggestions/reviews/constructive criticism I get.

I do not own any Yu-gi-oh 5ds, or any of it's characters.


	4. The Betrayal

The act of betrayal is good for some people, and bad for more people.

"What do you mean he is in the hospital!" Crow said to Yusei. He had just walked in the door at seven in the morning, and saw Crow in the main room. He knew something was going on, since Akiza and Jack weren't sleeping there. He had made sure he didn't make up Leo when he left his room though.

"I told you already, Akiza and Jack were looking for Luna, and some type of lion came out of nowhere and attacked them." Yusei stated. Crow looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why would a lion come out of nowhere on a bridge?" Crow asked. Lions aren't normally found in New Domino City. Yusei then remembered what Akiza said about the lion.

"Akiza said the lion looked like Regulus, but darker," He said, "She is sleeping in my room right now, so you shouldn't bother her.". That made Crow's eyes widen. Devack almost killed Luna, stole her, and now someone took one of her favorite cards? Crow wanted to know more about this.

"Well then lets go to Jack! We have to make sure he is fine first." Crow stated. Yusei was a bit suspicious of why Crow immediately wanted to see Jack, but he didn't question it. The two headed out on their runners, and headed to the biggest hospital in New Domino City. The hospital attendant told them which room Jack is in, and they headed there. Yusei hoped Jack would be fine, because after seeing him on a bridge unconscious, the only thing he had was hope. They arrived in Jack's room, only to see Jack staring up at a ceiling.

"Hey Jack." Yusei said. He wanted to get some answers out of Jack, but he didn't want to force them out of him. Jack looked at him and Crow. He didn't say anything, so Crow wanted to break the silence.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Jack then looked at him, and narrowed his eyes. He had a cast around his leg, and he couldn't move.

"What do you think? I have a broken leg!" He yelled. Crow then took a step back. Jack was never mad when he got injured, he was usually silent, and he usually didn't talk so much about the injury. Why was he so mad about it this time? Yusei then cut in, to make sure Crow and Jack don't have another one of their endless arguments.

"So, was that lion that chased you Regulus?" He asked. Then Jack looked at him in suspicion. He told Akiza not to tell them anything, and she did it anyway.

"It looked like it, but it wasn't him." Jack said. He remembered how dark the lion was compared to Regulus, and he remembered how much more harmful it was. Luna once told the gang Regulus was peaceful, and he wouldn't hurt anyone with a signer mark.

"Was there a person with the lion?" Crow asked. Jack's eyes widened for some reason, and that made Crow think there was someone else there. "If there was someone there, did you recognize them?"

How couldn't he recognize this person. It was the girl they were looking for, the girl he choked, it was Luna. He couldn't tell them it was her. She had some type of purple mark instead of crimson red, and she called him a fool. She had black lines run through her hair, instead of all green. She had a robe, like the dark signers. She was a Dark Signer.

"No, it was just Akiza and me." Jack said with a straight face. They couldn't tell if he was lying or not, but after a moment of long silence, they headed out of the room after saying bye to Jack. Though Jack just stared at the door, even after it shut. What would they do if they found out about Luna?

"I'm going to go look for that lion." Yusei stated. Crow nodded, as he had to go to work anyway. He knew Yusei could handle himself, after all he did save the world twice.

Leo walked down the stairs, depressed. Why was it he couldn't protect Luna, and whenever he tried to, he needed her help? He failed his twin, and himself. When he got off the stairs, he saw Jack nor Akiza on the couches. Crow wasn't in his room when he woke up either. "What is going on?" Leo said to himself. He wanted to clear his mind, so he left a note, and took a walk out to New Domino City.

Yusei had been driving around for about 30 minutes now, and he had not seen Devack, or any type of lion. He had just gotten an idea, and it was a dangerous one. "If Jack had seen a lion while heading to Satellite, then i'll go there for now." He thought. So he made a few turns, and ended up on the bridge that connected New Domino City and Satellite. Yusei was headed to one place in the Satellite, the tower the twins defeated Devack.

Leo quietly walked down the streets of New Domino City, trying to enjoy the view. Sadly, he couldn't enjoy anything. He wasn't in the mood to sleep, talk, or even eat. Seconds later, he saw something he couldn't believe with his own eyes. It was a lion, and it looked like Luna's. He remembered the one that talked to him after they defeated Devack, but this one was different. It was completely dark, it looked like it could eat anything, and it was looking directly at Leo. He started to run for his life, and no one was around to help him. He then reached an alleyway between two buildings, and ran between it. Though that only lead to a dead end. He turned around to see that he was cornered by the lion. "HELP!"

Yusei had gotten to the area where the monkey statue was at, before it was sent to the ground. It was still in ruins, and it was still abandoned. At least that is what he thought. Seconds when he got out of his runner, purple flames surrounded him. Yusei ran away from them as best as he could, but he was still engulfed in them. "Come out, Devack!" Yusei yelled. He wanted him to pay for what he did to Luna. But when he turned around, he was looking at someone other than Devack. This Dark Signer was way smaller then Devack, but she also had a robe like his. She also looked much younger then him, but her hood was up, so Yusei couldn't see her face.

"Do I really look like Devack?" She asked. The voice sounded familiar to Yusei, but he didn't think much about that. He was trying to find out if he knew this person. He couldn't quite see the mark on her arm.

"Who are you?" Yusei demanded. He wasn't going to be friendly to the people who hurt Luna on her own birthday. It was bad enough he just found out Devack wasn't the only one behind this whole thing.

"You'll find that out in a bit, but for now, you'll have to duel me." She stated. Yusei looked at her, wondering if this was some kind of trap. He'd usually say yes to any duel, but he was smart enough to know this was some type of trap. But his first priority was to find out what this person wanted with him.

"Why should I?" He questioned. This made her smile, and she pointed at something behind her. It was the lion, and he was holding something in his mouth. It was a piece of a shirt, and the person in that shirt was Leo. "Leo!" Yusei yelled. Leo's eyes were closed, and it looked like he had a huge scratch mark on his face. It had some blood on it, but it looked like he would be fine.

"Do you want him, or not?" She then said.

"Yes." Yusei immediately said to her. Though she didn't move.

"Then give me your Stardust Dragon card for the duel." She said. This made Yusei's eyes widen. This was all a setup. "You'd do anything for your friends, wouldn't you Yusei?" She stated. Yusei didn't move an inch, as he looked shocked. "Or is Leo not your friend?". Yusei took out his deck, and pulled the top card out of it. He looked at his precious dragon, and then threw it across the field to her. She caught it, smiled, then said something to the lion. The lion then threw Leo at Yusei, causing Leo to fall right on him, and Yusei to hit the ground. Yusei picked up Leo, and laid him gently on the ground. He examined his scratch, and then wiped some of the blood off with his jacket. He then placed the jacket on Leo, which caused him to open his eyes. Leo looked around, and recognized this place. He had defeated Devack here. He was in a good amount of pain though, because of the scratch.

"Yu-Yusei..." Leo said weakly. Yusei looked at him in concern.

"Don't talk Leo." He stated. Leo tried to nod, but he was in too much pain to do anything. Yusei looked at the Dark Signer as she inserted Stardust Dragon into her deck. "We have a duel to settle, don't we?" Yusei said. She nodded and one word came out of both of their mouths at the same exact second.

"Duel!" They yelled.

**Yusei - 4000**

**Dark Signer - 4000**

"Ladies first," The dark signer said before drawing a card. "I summon Dark Regulus!" she yelled as the lion from before entered the field.

**Dark Regulus**

**ATK/1700 - DEF/1000**

Yusei's eyes widened once more. This person took Luna's card, and used it for some experiment? "Next, i'll use the spell card Foolish Burial to send the card Mystic Plasma Zone from my deck, to my graveyard." She stated. Yusei was confused. She had another one of Luna's cards, and the one Devack used last night. Who was this person? "Now, I activate Dark Regulus's effect. I can select 1 field spell card in my graveyard, and activate it." She stated. Once her field spell was up, Dark Regulus's attack went up to 2200, and it's defense went down to 600. "I'll end with two face downs." She said.

Yusei silently drew a card, and looked at Leo. He wanted to win this fast, so he could get Leo out of his pain. "First, i'll discard one card to special summon Quickdraw Synchron." Yusei stated.

**Quickdraw Synchron**

**ATK/700 - DEF/1400**

"Next, i'll summon Speed Warrior." Yusei said.

**Speed Warrior**

**ATK/900 - DEF/400**

"Now, I will tune them both to summon Nitro Warrior!" He yelled. The two monsters then combined, and Nitro Warrior was born.

**Nitro Warrior**

**ATK/2800 - DEF/1800**

"Now if I activate a spell card, it can gain 1000 attack, and i'll activate Heavy Storm!" Yusei said. That made the Dark signer smile.

"Not if I activate my face down, Starlight Road!" She stated. Yusei then became completely confused with her. How did she get his Starlight Road card? Only one existed. "If i'm correct you know what it does, but i'll explain anyway. If you were to destroy 2 or more cards I own, I can negate their destruction, and then special summon Stardust Dragon!" She yelled. Yusei's own dragon was against him now, and that made Leo's eyes widen.

**Stardust Dragon**

**ATK/2500 - DEF/2000**

Yusei didn't say a word. He just stared at his own dragon, that was being used against him. "Nitro Warrior, attack Stardust Dragon!" He yelled. This made the Dark Signer laugh.

"I now activate Magic Cylinder!" She said, as two cylinders appeared in front of her. "When your monster attacks me, I can negate that attack, and deal you all the damage." She said. One cylinder then absorbed the blast, and the other shot it back out at Yusei.

"Yusei!" Leo yelled. The blast knocked him back a bit, but he was still standing. He did not want Leo to see another lost.

**Yusei - 1200**

**Dark Signer - 4000**

"I end my turn with 1 face down." Yusei said, leaving him with one card left in his hand. This made the girl laugh. She had used his turn to her complete advantage. He fell into every trap she had planned. He couldn't give up now.

"My turn." She said as she drew a card. Currently she had nothing that could defeat Yusei's monster, so she just placed a face down, and ended her turn.

"My turn!" Yusei said as he closed his eyes. He needed any spell card to get an advantage, and gladly he drew it. "If I activate a spell card, Nitro Warrior gains 1000 attack points, so I activate Change of Heart!" Yusei said. He pointed towards Stardust Dragon, and it appeared on his side of the field. "When I activate it, I can take control of one of your monsters until the end phase." He stated. "Now, Stardust Dragon attack Dark Regulus!" He yelled. The Dark Signer then put her arms in front of her face, to block any damage, but her mark was shown. It was a claw mark, but not just any claw mark. It was Luna's claw mark. The attack hit, and it was a hard one. It knocked the Dark Signer off her feet, and her hood fell down. Yusei was shocked at who he saw. She had green hair, but black lines were running down it. She had a burn on her hand, she looked no younger than 12. It was Luna.

"N-no." Yusei said. Leo was speechless, his eyes widened, and tears running down his face.

**Yusei - 1200**

**Luna - 3700**

Luna stood up, her arm faced at a nearby water tower, and made her hand into a fist. Purple flames surrounded the tower, and it collapsed. Yusei grabbed Leo, then got into cover as they ran into a building. Leo was currently crying on Yusei's shoulder, and Yusei was slowly petting his back. The water was flooding everything in sight, but they were safe on top the building, and they were watching the water go into the sea separating New Domino City and Satellite. Devack had made Luna a Dark Signer. He stole her from them.

"Luna..." Yusei said silently.

* * *

I appreciate any suggestions/reviews/constructive criticism I get.

I do not own any Yu-gi-oh 5ds, or any of it's characters.


	5. The Truth

Conversations can't change the way you look, but they can change how you feel.

Yusei was on his runner, back on the bridge, with a weak Leo behind him. Luna fled the area, so they couldn't continue their duel in Satellite. Yusei was still thinking about what Devack did to Luna. He had made her a Dark Signer to do his bidding, but what is he planning? The Signers know a lot more about Luna then Devack will ever know, so why is he using her instead of someone else? They know she gets tired during duels, she can see Duel Spirits, she fell into a coma before, and she doesn't like to harm people. Though he did something to change her. She tried to kill her own twin, which Yusei knew Luna would not dare to think about. Yusei looked back at Leo, who was full of exhaustion, pain, and sadness. He felt bad for Leo, because there was nothing he could do at the moment, besides sit there and think about Luna. Yusei arrived at the tops, and carried Leo up as well. He got a few strange looks, but he just ignored them. When he walked in the door, he was not expecting what he saw.

Crow, Akiza, and even Jack with his broken leg were sitting on the couch, looking at Yusei, and when they saw Leo passed out in his hands, they became confused. Akiza walked over to Leo, and saw a huge view of the scar on his left cheek. She made a low gasp when she saw it, and then the first thing she said was, "What happened!". Yusei knew she cared a lot about the twins like he did, and she wouldn't take any lies for an answer.

"It was Luna..." He said silently, as he put Leo down on the couch. The others looked shocked, and Jack knew what he had saw.

"Did you find her?" Crow asked. Yusei then looked at him, and put his head down. That was when the others knew something was wrong. They all knew something was already wrong when they saw Leo, but when Yusei put his head down, and didn't say a word, they knew something bad was happening. After long several minutes of Akiza putting some type of lotion on Leo's scar, the silence was broken.

"Devack did something to Luna." Yusei said. Jack had once again closed his eyes like he did the other day, because he knew exactly what he was going to say. The others were listening to Yusei closely, and Leo was still asleep next to Akiza.

"What did he do?" Akiza then asked, and after another minute of silence, he finally replied.

"Luna is a Dark Signer." Yusei finally replied, which shocked everyone there. "She tried to kill Leo with the lion that attacked Jack, and she was not acting like herself. She also took my Stardust Dragon card." He finished. The others were speechless, even Jack now, knowing that it was Luna who hurt her own twin. Luna took Jack's signer dragon as well, when she pinned him down.

"Well then how do we get her back?" Crow asked. He still couldn't believe the youngest signer of the group, was the biggest threat to them right now. They had to get her back.

"Remember how we got Kalin and Carly back, Crow?" Jack asked. Crow nodded to him, and then he got the idea. "It's simple, we beat her in a duel.". Yusei remembered he had almost killed Kalin when he dueled him, and when Kalin was back to normal, he hated himself. He didn't want Luna to go through that situation as well. The minutes grew silent, as they were all resting from their injuries that happened the past hours, but none of them could stop thinking about Luna. Akiza then thought of something none of them had noticed before.

"Since when could Luna make Duel Spirits real?" she asked. The others looked at her curiously. "She could only see them, talk to them, and go to the Spirit World. She never could make them real, and harm people with them." She finished.

"It was most likely Devack..." Yusei said. Akiza then felt something move next to her, and it was Leo finally waking up. He looked around the room to see Jack having a cast on his leg, Akiza looking into his eyes, and Yusei sitting there closing his eyes. He then felt a pain on his face, and put his hand on it. Then the memories of earlier sparked, memories of Luna attempting to hurt him and Yusei, memories of his own twin, being a Dark Signer. He failed her once, and he couldn't get her back this time.

"Luna..." Leo said quietly, and when Yusei heard that voice, his eyes opened and he looked directly at Leo. He was lying on Akiza's leg, his hand on his scar, and his eyes on the ceiling. He was surprised no one was trying to cheer him up from what happened earlier.

"Leo, is your scar feeling any better?" Yusei asked concerned.

"It still hurts, just not as much," He replied, "Do you think we will get Luna back...?". No one was expecting him to ask that.

"Leo, we will get your sister back, even if it means us getting hurt." Yusei replied. He wanted Leo to be confident about getting Luna back, and not look on the downsides. But Leo's next statement ruined that confidence.

"I promised to protect her though, and look where she is now...". The other signers looked at him, and then to Yusei waiting for a response. They weren't helping him much, and neither was Leo.

"Leo, take out all of the synchro monsters in your deck right now." Yusei said. Leo then reached for the deck he hasn't touched since their party, and pulled out two synchros. They were labeled Power Tool Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon. "Now if i'm correct, one of those cards is your sister's card." He stated, causing Leo to nod. "As long as you have that card with you, you will always be connected. Your twins, brother and sister, our friends." He finished. Leo couldn't get the words out of his head, and the others have gotten more confident from that short speech as well. "We should get some sleep now, it has been a long day."

The others nodded, and decided they were going to sleep in the same places they slept last night. Leo said he was going to take a bath, and no one disagreed, since he has been through alot lately. Yusei entered his room, thinking about what he said to Leo earlier. How was he suppose to save Luna? How was he suppose to stop Devack? Questions flowed threw his mind, as he laid down in bed, staring at his dark ceiling.

Jack was on his bed, facing up, thinking about Luna and Devack. Luna had broke his leg, something she would be scared to do if she was herself, and she stole his signer dragon. She was obviously being used by Devack, but for what? Devack has a plan for sure, just no one knows about it, not even Dark Signer Luna. "What are you up to, Devack..." Jack said before falling asleep for the first time in two nights.

Akiza cared about Luna a lot, and she was similar to her in many ways. They both went to the same school, they were both signers, they were the only girls in the group, and they both had some type of psychic power. Now, she was on her bed trying not to believe what Yusei said about her, but she couldn't deny the fact. She was in fact a Dark Signer, and she isn't herself at the moment. She thought about how the twin's friends at the academy are reacting right now, and how she was reacting right now.

Leo sat in his tub without any clothes on, thinking about Luna. He wasn't sure if Yusei was right about Luna or not. He wanted her back, just Yusei or Jack would have to duel her, and that would hurt her more than she already is. Then he thought about that last sentence Yusei said, 'As long as you have that card with you, you will always be connected. Your twins, brother and sister, our friends.'. He did have that card with him, and he could save her. He got dressed in the clothes he usually sleeps in, and headed to his room, and saw Crow fast asleep already. He knew he had work today, so he couldn't blame him for being asleep already. He sat down on his bed, got under his covers, and thought about what he would do tomorrow.

Little did he know of what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry for this chapter being a bit short, the next chapter will be longer.

I appreciate any suggestions/reviews/constructive criticism I get.

I do not own any Yu-gi-oh 5ds, or any of it's characters.


	6. The Occurrence

When the truth is revealed, secrets are also revealed.

Yusei woke up, and headed to the main room. Akiza and Jack were sleeping on the couches still, so he had to be quiet. His mind was on Leo though, and how he has been acting. Usually, Leo is very active and talkative, but now he is depressed and lonely. He couldn't find out how to cheer him up. Yusei knew he wouldn't take his mind off of his twin for one second, mainly because he promised he would always protect her, and they were always together. Then he thought of an idea. Leo loved food.

"Y-Yusei?" said a light tone which made Yusei flinch for a second. He turned around to see Akiza in her night gown, standing up and looking at him.

"Good morning Akiza." he said. This made a small smile appear on her face, which made Yusei glad he could make someone smile at the moment.

"Good morning." she replied. She looked over at Jack who was still sleeping, so they just let him be. She then looked back at Yusei and asked, "What are you doing up so early?".

Yusei then looked at her, wondering if it was a good idea or not, but he decided to tell Akiza anyway. "I'm planning on taking Leo to breakfast with all of us, to cheer everyone up at the moment." he replied. She then nodded, and walked towards the bathroom leaving, Yusei with a sleeping Jack. Yusei headed towards Leo's room, and when he opened the door, Crow wasn't there. The only thing he saw was Leo in his blue pajamas, staring at his ceiling. Yusei walked over to him, and sat on a side of his bed. This made Leo look up and stare at Yusei. "Are you ok, Leo?" Yusei asked. Seconds after he asked that, Leo's head sunk into Yusei's chest, and Yusei could feel tears on his shirt. Yusei put a hand on his soft green hair, and let Leo cry onto him. Yusei didn't blame him, he cared a lot about his twin, and this showed it.

When Leo finally stopped, he looked up at Yusei. Yusei noticed his eyes were very red, but it didn't matter at the moment. "Sorry, Yusei..." Leo said.

"It's fine Leo, we will get Luna back soon." Yusei stated. Then he looked at Leo, who was currently rubbing his eyes out. "Would you like to go out to breakfast?" Yusei finally asked. Yusei knew he saw Leo's face change to a smile for a second, and then changed once again back to like it was.

"S-Sure." he replied. Yusei was trying to get Leo's mind off of Luna for now, so he was at a good start.

"Go get ready to go then, i'll wake up the others." Yusei said, and Leo left his room. Yusei headed back to the main room, and saw Crow had woken up Jack. Normally Jack would be mad if someone woke him up, but since he had to use crutches until his leg was better, he couldn't do anything to Crow. Yusei told them about the situation with Leo, and going out to breakfast, and they responded the same as Akiza did, by nodding. After a good thirty minutes of waiting, the signers were sitting on the couches, waiting for Leo. They didn't want to rush him, for a few reasons. He lost his twin a few days ago to Devack, and it is his own house. A few minutes later, Leo arrived in his casual clothes, and they headed out to what they thought would be a good breakfast.

But once again, they thought wrong.

The signers and Leo were making their way to a diner, when they saw some rain clouds appearing. "Do you think it will be a major storm?" Crow asked Yusei.

"The news said nothing about a storm appearing." he responded. He hoped it wouldn't rain, since they had to walk to the diner because of Jack's leg. He wouldn't be able to ride his runner without feeling a great amount of pain. They all arrived at the diner, and once they walked in, they were greeted by the waiter.

"Hi! It's nice to see the Signers at our diner." she said. They were known all around New Domino City, so it was normal for them to be called Signer, Team 5ds, or their actual names. She then looked at all of them, and her expression became a confused one. "Where is the little girl?" she asked. This made Leo frown, and tilt his head slightly down.

"She isn't with us today." Jack said to the waiter, and then walked past her to a table. The others followed him, and the waiter gave them their menus. When she walked away, Akiza looked at Leo.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked. He looked at her, and nodded. She was surprised of how he was acting today. Usually, everyday Leo would be very energetic, and would respond to anything. Devack didn't just take Luna, he took Leo as well, but he didn't know that. They all ordered their food, and then they became silent again. As time went by, raindrops started to drop out of the sky. Leo, who was sitting next to a window, put his shoulder up against it, and watched the rain drop. It started to drop faster, so that it was downpouring. The food arrived at the table fast, and they started to eat. Crow noticed Leo was eating slower than usual, because Leo ate faster than him. It was a fact, since he challenge Leo to a pancake eating challenge once, and lost. Since he lost the pancake race, he lost five dollars to Luna also.

"How are you feeling, Leo?" Crow asked. Leo was too distracted by the rain to respond, and the others noticed that. Akiza tapped him on the shoulder, and he wouldn't move.

"Leo?" Akiza said. He was staring at something, and it was making his eyes stay wide open. Leo saw a figure, and it was in some dark coat. The person looked his size, and he saw a purple mark on the arm. He immediately ran out of his chair, and headed to the door.

"Leo!" Crow yelled, as he ran after him. Akiza followed behind him, along with Yusei. Leo headed out into the storm, and Yusei followed him. Akiza and Crow exited the building next, and looked around.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Crow asked loudly, so he could be heard over the storm. Akiza shook her head, and then started to look around with Crow. Seconds later, Akiza saw a dark figure in the distance.

"Do you see that?" She asked Crow, while trying to get a better look at the figure. It wasn't very far away, but the person was wearing a robe. Crow mumbled something, which Akiza knew was a yes, and they ran towards it. When they got a closer view on the figure, they found out the person was very small, and she was focused on something else. She was holding some type of card in her hand, and it looked like she was talking to herself. Though when she turned, she saw Akiza and Crow. The girl had her hood up, and she was putting her duel disk on. "Crow, step back..." Akiza said.

"Why?" He responded.

"Something is off about this person. It's like she has some type of strong physic power. Strong enough that I can feel it from here." Akiza said silently. Though when she finished that sentence, the girl placed a card down on her duel disk. They both knew what this meant.

"RUN!" Crow yelled, as a huge dragon appeared from the girl's direction. It was very black, it had red lines running down it, and it looked very familiar. Instead of running, Akiza took out her duel disk and summoned Black Rose Dragon.

"Attack!" She yelled, and it went straight towards the dark dragon. They collided, which made a huge amount of noise, so that everyone in the diner heard it.

Yusei had finally got Leo back to his senses, after the long chase he had with Leo. "What happened back there?" Yusei asked. Leo looked up to him, and when he opened his mouth, the sound of two roars echoed through the sky, which made Yusei's Signer mark glow. Leo looked curiously at it, since he always wanted one himself. Yusei recognized the dragon roar, and knew who was controlling it. "It's Akiza..." he said, as he started running towards the sound.

Crow was sprinting towards the direction the girl was in, since he wanted to catch her. She was trying to hurt Akiza, and he didn't want anyone else to get hurt at the moment. When the girl saw him, she pointed her finger directly towards him. Crow stopped running for a second, and looked at her. There was a lion on the side of her, but it wasn't just any lion. It was Dark Regulus.

Leo couldn't find Yusei anywhere, since he ran off looking for Akiza. But when he arrived at the scene, he was shocked. There were two dragons in the air, a lion in the background, and another person in a dark robe. That is the person he saw through the window. If that was Devack, he was going to pay for what he did. And before Leo knew it, he was sprinting towards the person.

Akiza watched as the dragons clashed multiple times in the sky. Though the bad part was, Black Rose Dragon looked badly damaged. The other dragon that was in the sky, looked completely fine. "Akiza!" she heard someone yell, and when she turned her back, it was Yusei. He looked like he was out of breath, but she couldn't tell because of the amount of rain that was falling. "Are you ok?" he asked. She was at the moment, but if Black Rose Dragon fails to fend off that dragon, no one will be ok.

"I'm fine for now. Just who is that person?" She asked. Yusei looked at the dragon closely, and got a flashback of the dragon from a duel. Except the dragon in the flashback was more colorful, and peaceful. Then it hit him. How could he not know who that person was? It was the person they were all fighting for.

Crow was running for his life, but the lion was inches away from him. He knew he couldn't outrun a lion, it was much faster than him. One other thing he knew, was that he had a chance to get back to Akiza. The rain was pouring down very hard at the moment, he was soaking wet. Then something he wished wouldn't happen, finally happened. He slipped onto the hard concrete of the parking lot.

Leo was closing in on the person, and he was surprised the person didn't notice him. When he got closer, he saw it wasn't Devack, because Devack was much bigger then this person. Either way, this person had took Luna and changed her, so this person won't be happy when Leo gets there. He was inches away from the person, and it looked like a girl. She was his size, but he didn't pay much attention to her body. He wanted her to pay. He finally caught up to her back, and when she noticed him, she turned around. She stood in shock, staring at the person in front of her. But Leo did something he wanted to do to Devack. He punched her straight in the stomach, and this made her grip on to her chest. He kicked her has hard as he could between her legs, and she was on her knees. Her hood covered her face still, and that made Leo do one more thing. He made a fist, and punched the girl right in the face, making her fall off her knees, onto the ground. The hood then fell off, and Leo was speechless. Tears formed his eyes, as he saw the girl he was looking at, was Luna, with a huge black eye.

Akiza and Yusei watched as the second dragon retreated, and this made them both confused. That dragon was about to win the fight against Black Rose Dragon, why did it retreat? They looked over at where the figure was standing, and she wasn't there anymore. They only saw a green haired child, standing above another green haired child. They immediately ran towards the area.

"N-no..." Leo said, looking at Luna. She looked horrible before, and he made her look worse. She was still a dark signer, but she had blood on some parts of her body, and her eye was completely black. "Why..." Leo said once again. But Luna just looked at him, and she moved her arm slowly, so that it was pointing at him.

"Leo!" He heard Yusei yell from a distance, which made him turn around. It was Dark Regulus, heading straight for him. He was too stunned to move, but he didn't have to. Akiza ran up to him, and pushed him out of the way onto the ground. When they both looked back to where Luna was, there was nothing there. She had escaped.

Crow was lying on the ground, and his foot was killing him. He sprained it pretty bad, and he couldn't move had no idea why the lion didn't attack him when he slipedm it had a huge advantage against him. He saw someone walking up to him, and it was the person that sent the lion. It was Luna. She stood next to him, took his deck out of his pocket, and took one card from the top of the deck. Then she threw the deck into the rain, and walked away. "Luna,no..." he said.

"Crow?" Jack said, as he was walking to him on his crutches. "What happened here?" he asked, looking at his ankle. Crow looked at him, and said one thing.

"Something very, very bad."

The signers, and a crying Leo, met up back in the Tops. The news somehow got that whole thing on tape, and it was the biggest thing going on in New Domino City right now. Crow didn't break any bones, but he did need to rest his foot for a while. Leo was devastated with himself, why wouldn't he be? He fought his own twin sister, the one he wanted to protect, and he won. Yusei walked out onto the lone balcony, and into the distance of New Domino City. He knew what Devack was planning now, and he had to find out how to stop it.

Devack wanted the downfall of the Signers.

* * *

I appreciate any suggestions/reviews/constructive criticism I get.

I do not own any Yu-gi-oh 5ds, or any of it's characters.


	7. The Orbs

Some enemies consume power, others release it.

Leo's friends from the academy were sitting in Patty's house, shocked. They couldn't believe two things that were happening at moment. Luna was found with psychic powers in a parking lot with some dragon, and Leo had fought her with his fists, and won. Their best friends, the two twins that cared for each other a lot, had fought. But why?

Yusei walked inside after staring off the balcony for an hour. He had no idea what to do at the moment, seeing as Devack has planned ahead of them. When he got back to the main room, he didn't see Leo anywhere. "Where is Leo?" he asked out loud, which made everyone look at him. It was around 1 in the afternoon, but it was still raining from earlier.

"He said he didn't want to be bothered, and then headed to his room." Akiza said. Though all of them wanted to know the same thing, why did he hurt Luna? They knew he gave her a black eye, and that he damaged a lot of parts around her body. Though Leo would never want to hurt Luna, and would never think about it. But he did.

"What did Leo do exactly?" Jack asked, which made everyone look at him now. He was in the restaurant when Leo had confronted Luna, and he hadn't watched the news yet. All he did was walk out of the restaurant to see Crow hurt his foot. No one wanted to actually speak about this, but they all knew they had to discuss it with each other, and eventually Leo.

"He gave her a black eye, and huge damages to her knees..." Akiza said unexpectedly. Usually she didn't talk about people getting hurt, since she still remembers her days as the Black Rose. Jack looked at her in confusion, Leo would never do that to Luna, Dark Signer or not.

"Why exactly did Leo do that?" Jack then responded, which made Yusei cut in.

"We don't know." he said, and the room went silent again. The silence broke when they saw Leo walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Crow asked for everyone's sake. They did not want Leo to get hurt in any type of way. Leo looked back at him, with the scar on his face still, and said one word.

"Out." he said in a sad and silent voice. The door then shut, and the others were once again worried about him. They had to make sure he would be fine.

"I'll go see what he is doing." Yusei said, but Akiza immediately cut in.

"I'll go too." she said. The others knew she cared about the twins a lot, so they let both of them go. Besides, Crow and Jack needed to rest their feet. They both headed out the door, and went to the lobby of the Tops. They found no sight of Leo though.

"Have you seen a green haired boy anywhere?" Yusei asked the hotel attendant. The attendant immediately knew who he was talking about, since Leo had been on tv for hurting his own twin. Little did they know why Leo hurt her.

"Yea, he went outside to look for something." she said. With that said, Yusei and Akiza headed out the Tops to find Leo. It was a huge city, and Leo was a small kid. They looked around the city for a good 30 minutes, and that is when they were starting to get tired. They hadn't taken their runners, because they thought Leo wouldn't go far away from the Tops. But they thought wrong once again.

"Want to take a small break at the park over there?" Akiza asked. Yusei looked at her and thought about that question. He didn't want anything to happen to Leo, mainly because people could hate and insult him from what they saw on the news, but he didn't want to tire out Akiza.

"We can." he responded, and when they got closer to the park, they saw a green haired boy sitting on a bench. It was Leo. He was holding a deck in his hands, and he was closing his eyes, but he wasn't asleep. They walked over to him, and sat down on both sides of him. This made him open his eyes, and look at the two Signers that had appeared. There was no talking between them for the first minute, until it started with a question.

"Why are you holding your deck, Leo?" Akiza asked curiously. He stayed silent for a few seconds before responding.

"It isn't mine..." Leo said in the same sad tone he had when he was leaving the Tops. This made her a bit confused, because he never had two separate decks.

"Then whose is it?" Yusei asked. Leo slowly removed the first two cards from the deck, and put it in his hand. He then flipped the cards in his hand, so they could both see it. They were labeled Regulus and Ancient Fairy Dragon. That is when it hit them. It was his sister's deck, the one she last used in the duel against Devack. Though how did he get it?

"When did you get that deck back? The cards fell off the building as well." Yusei then said.

"I haven't been getting much sleep lately..." Leo said a bit embarrassed. Akiza was shocked when she found out he went outside by himself in the middle of the night, to get Luna's whole deck. She was surprised no one took the cards scattered around the area. Yusei though, was surprised Leo cared so much about his twin sister, that he went out at midnight to get a deck. Though there was still one major question unanswered, and he needed to know this.

"Leo, what happened in that parking lot?" Yusei finally asked. Akiza tried not to look interested in that question, but she wanted to know as well. Neither of them wanted to overwhelm Leo though. It took a minute or two for Leo to say something, but he finally did.

"I put out all of my anger from Devack on Luna..." he said, which made him slowly lean onto Yusei, until it was at the point he was using Yusei's arm as a pillow. "I didn't know it was her because of the hood..." He said silent enough for Yusei and Akiza to hear him. The next few minutes were silent, until Akiza broke it.

"Should we head back to the Tops now?" she questioned. Leo nodded his head, and got up. Within minutes, they were back at the Tops. As they entered the apartment, Jack and Crow saw they had got Leo back. It was getting a bit late since the day went by fast, so they all just sat down. Yusei explained to Jack and Crow what happened at the parking lot, and they understood. Leo had to go to Duel Academy tomorrow though, and he hoped no one would hate him for what he did.

"Is anyone hungry?" Crow asked.

"I have lots of different foods in the kitchen you can cook." Leo said. This made everyone in the room hungry, even Yusei. They all knew not to take advantage of the twin's wealthyness, but they wanted to make Leo happy as well.

"I'll cook I guess." Crow then responded. He headed towards the kitchen and decided to make several things. Yusei went to go take a shower, and this left the main room with Leo, Jack, and Akiza.

"Jack?" Leo said. Jack looked at him with an eyebrow up.

"Yes?" he responded. Leo waited a second, then finally asked his question.

"How did you feel after you lost the fortune cup to Yusei?"

Jack was not just confused of why Leo asked this question, but he was curious of why he asked it. "Horrible." Jack responded in one word. He liked to make responses that simple. Leo on the other hand, said something Jack didn't want to hear.

"I guess that is how i'm feeling right now..." Leo said. Akiza looked over at him to make sure he was fine, which he obviously wasn't.

"We will get Luna back, Leo." Jack assured him. Leo looked at him with both of his eyes now, and they were focused fully on Jack. "If i'm correct, you went out to get that deck because you cared about her. She would do the same for you." Jack stated.

"But I... I made her weaker than she already was." Leo said. Jack looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he meant by that.

"She almost died when you two dueled Lester, yet she still cared for you after you took that huge fall. You still cared about her when she almost fell." Jack said. "You two are brother and sister, twins, a part of each other." Jack finished. Yusei who was around the hall, heard everything. He had never heard Jack say something like that before. Never. Yusei walked into the room, and acted like he heard nothing. Crow came out with the food, and they all started eating. Leo was getting better with his eating, but Crow still ate more then him. Akiza could see he was still a bit mad at himself. Leo said they could stay overnight again, and they all went to sleep. Well, all except one of them.

Akiza had gotten up to get a drink of water, but she heard footsteps. She was sure Leo wasn't awake at midnight again, because she would have saw him. But these were light footsteps, gentle ones. She walked around the room to spot anything at all, but when she saw out the windows of the balcony doors, she saw who it was. Luna was out there. Not only Luna though, there was someone with her. It was Devack. She went closer to the windows, enough so they couldn't see her, but she could hear them.

"I did get his Signer dragon." Luna said to Devack.

"You got one Signer dragon. One. I wanted all five of them by the end of today. You only gave me two." Devack said in a angry tone. This made Luna back up to the doors a bit, so Akiza was able to see her bare back, and legs. She was naked.

"I-i'm sorry. I can get them right now if you want..." she responded nervously. This was as nervous as she has ever heard Dark Signer Luna.

"You'll get them later, for now we have other plans." Devack said, taking out a certain synchro card from his deck. Luna's full body was now against the door, and Akiza could see both Devack and Luna perfectly. Devack now had his disk out, and placed the card onto it, making a certain familiar monkey appear. Akiza remembered that Luna once told a horror story to the Signers about that card. It was Zeman the Ape King. "Now Luna, in one more week this will happen to you again if you don't get me the cards I require," Devack stated, "You only brought me two cards, that leaves 3 unremaining. You'll wish you would have brought me them all after this." Devack finally finished, and raised his whole arm towards her.

"Let out the first attack!" he yelled, which made Zeman's staff go up. It created a huge black orb, above his staff. Akiza's eyes widened knowing that was going to hit Luna. Is this what Devack has been doing to her every day? Blasting Luna's gentle and fragile body with orbs? The orb came flying towards Luna, and Akiza watched closely. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. The orb then slammed her against the glass door, and Luna had let out the loudest scream Akiza has ever heard her make.

Yusei awoke to the sound of a scream. His Signer mark wasn't lit, so all of the signers at the moment were fine. Leo wasn't a signer though, and he could be in danger. He immediately headed out of his room, and when he got to the hallway leading to the main room, he saw Akiza. She was hidden around the corner of one of the balcony doors. That scream definitely wasn't Akiza, since she made quieter screams. He immediately ran over to her. "What is going on?" Yusei said in a serious tone. Akiza pointed out the windows of the balcony doors, and then he saw it.

It was Dark Signer Luna. Just she didn't have any clothes on, and she was lying against the balcony doors. In front of her, was Devack. Yusei immediately became quiet. "It doesn't feel so great, does it you worthless girl?" Devack said. When Yusei looked at Luna closely this time, he felt really bad for her. She still had the burn on her hand, she had the black eye Leo gave her, her knees were badly damaged, and now she was getting hurt more. He had to help her.

"Now for the second attack!" Devack yelled. Zeman pointed his staff in the air once more, and created an even bigger orb. It was headed directly for Luna again. The orb was then released, and when it hit Luna, her body blasted through the glass balcony door. Her body lay flat on the main room floor, along with her eyes closed. Yusei felt a tear or two come out of his eye, and he never cried.

"Akiza, use your psychic powers on Devack. Now." He said silently, not looking away from Luna.

"Now?" Akiza asked with her mind confused. Yusei saw what happened earlier that day, her dragon was almost disintegrated.

"Yes," Yusei said, and he started running, "**Now!**". Akiza jumped in front of the broken door, and summoned Black Rose Dragon.

"What are you doing here?" Devack asked. He pointed his arm at Akiza, and Zeman the Ape King made another orb. Black Rose Dragon flew in front of Akiza, and took the hit for her.

Yusei had got to Luna, and ignored the fact she had no clothes on. Instead, he put his hand directly where her heart would be. He stayed silent, and then he felt heartbeats. She was seriously hurt, but she was not dead. Yusei then heard another orb hit, and when he looked out onto the balcony, he saw Akiza on the ground. Yusei ran towards the balcony, in hope to help Akiza. When he got there, he found her. She had a damaged knee, but she would be fine. "You ok? he asked.

"Yes." Akiza replied, slowly getting up. "Where is Luna?". Yusei turned around, and saw Devack carrying Luna by her green hair.

"You are not going to get this girl back, Yusei. I need her for far too many things. In the end though, you will meet your downfall." Devack said, disappearing into more shadows. Yusei closed his eyes.

"How could I be so stupid..." he said, which made Akiza look at him.

"You were concerned about me, Yusei. It isn't your fault, it is mine." she said. Yusei then looked at her.

"It is Devack's fault, Akiza. Though we both made a bad mistake there. We could have gotten Luna back. She looks like she is in enough pain already." Yusei stated. She nodded, and then walked back inside. Yusei then looked out at the night sky, knowing he would have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow. Though he did get one good thing out of this situation. Devack said he needed Luna for many things, that meant he couldn't kill her. That meant he had more time. That meant the Signers still had a chance to save her.

* * *

There will be a duel in the next chapter.

I appreciate any suggestions/reviews/constructive criticism I get.

I do not own any Yu-gi-oh 5ds, or any of it's characters.


	8. The Twins

One person can change everything, with one small action.

When Jack woke up in the main room, he immediately was confused. A broken door, a huge mess on the floor, and broken glass. "How did I sleep through this?" Jack said to himself. Leo then entered the room, seeing the same thing Jack was seeing.

"What did you do..." Leo said in a quiet voice. He had his academy uniform on, and his deck in his hand. Jack looked at Leo with one eyebrow up. He was the only one in the room, so of course Leo would suspect him. Though he didn't want to have Leo to buy a new glass door.

"I didn't-" Jack was cut off by the sound of Yusei coming in the main room with Akiza. Jack then turned to him, and looked at him suspiciously. "What happened last night?" Jack asked. Yusei looked at him, then at Leo. He wasn't sure if it was safe to say this around Leo, but Leo deserved to know this. It was his twin after all.

"Devack was here with Luna last night. Just he wasn't here for us." Akiza stated, which made Yusei wonder why she told them. When Leo heard the name Luna being said, he had focused all his attention on this conversation.

"What do you mean he wasn't here for us? Why else would he be here?" Jack questioned. Akiza looked at Yusei liked she expected him to say something, which annoyed him a bit.

"He was torturing Luna." Yusei said silently so Leo wouldn't hear. But he did hear. Jack now had both of his eyes wide open, and was no longer drowsy.

"What did he do to her?" Jack said, hoping it wasn't anything serious.

"He blasted her through that door, and she landed on glass." Yusei said. "I had a chance to save her, but Akiza needed help...". Then they heard the door slam. When they turned around towards the door, Leo wasn't there. Akiza didn't have to go to the academy today, so no one could go talk to him.

"Just let him calm down, Yusei." Jack said, but that worried Yusei. Leo could think that he left Luna on purpose.

"Ugh..." Yusei said to himself, and Akiza heard. She knew there was nothing she could do at the moment. Jack just watched the door, thinking about the only two green haired kids he liked in the world.

"How could he be so selfish!" Leo yelled, as he slammed a fist on the walls outside of the Tops. He was frustrated at Yusei. "I thought I could trust him, and he just lets Luna get taken again!". He then thought about what Devack could be doing to his own twin at the moment. She could be terrorizing people, getting tortured, or even dying. He just let his head drop, and continued to head to school, ignoring everything around him.

Patty didn't know whether to be mad at Leo, or not. He had hurt his own twin, the one he told them all he would protect. Protect from other people, not himself according to Patty. Yes, she had to admit she liked Leo a bit. But hurting her best friend, changed it all. If only she knew the truth about why he had hurt Luna.

Sly was confused at the moment. From what he saw on the news, Leo was hurting Luna, something he swore not to do. Though he wasn't focusing on that, he was focusing on Luna. She had a purple mark in that video, and every day when she came up to him, her mark was red. When a signer was in danger, it was crimson red. Never, had it been purple.

Leo walked up to the school, and he had several people looking at him. He just kept his head down, and his mind focused on Luna. Since the first bell didn't ring for a good 30 minutes, he sat down on a bench. He had tears forming up in his eyes, but not a lot. "Why didn't you save her, Yusei..." Leo said silently. He then heard footsteps getting louder by the second.

"Where is Luna?" Patty said, "Is she finally out of a hospital?" she finished in a voice that made her sound a bit annoying. This shocked Leo. He looked up to her, and Patty noticed small tears on the edge of his puffy red eyes. Leo got up, and walked right past her. Usually Leo would say anything to that statement, but he didn't. This shocked Patty. She had noticed he had gotten some other mark on his forehead since she was at the party. Though why was Luna in a parking lot with Leo, if she had fell off a building two days before?

As the bell rung, Miss Bartlet entered the room. She looked around to see some people staring at Leo instead of her, which made her curious of why. Of course she saw what happened on the news, but when she looked over at Leo, he looked like the most depressed person on the earth. This wasn't like Leo at all. Usually, he was hyperactive and cheerful. She then looked around for Luna, and she wasn't there. Luna was easily one of her favorite students, and she would hate to see her get hurt. Little did she know of who Devack was, and what he has been doing to her.

"Are you feeling ok, Leo?" Miss Bartlet asked. Everyone then looked at him, and he made a slow nod. This worried Miss Bartlet. Something was definitely wrong. Though she chose to start the lesson on Duel Monsters, and keep an eye on Leo at the same time.

Sly was in the back of the class, looking at Leo. Leo had his face between his two arms, which were crossing each other. He was concerned about Leo for once, since has never seen Leo upset once in his life. He does get a bit mad when Luna talks to Sly, but mad is a different thing then upset. Right now he saw someone was bothering Leo.

Instead of paying attention, Dexter was trying to get Leo's attention. He kept repeating his name like he didn't have anything else to do. Leo had started to dislike him a bit, but he still talked to him often. This wasn't making their friendship any better. "What." he finally said, which made other people notice him. Miss Bartlet pretended not to notice by continuing the lesson, but she wanted to hear this as well.

"What is wrong?" Dexter finally said, which is what Leo expected him to say. What Leo didn't expect, was that the entire class was paying attention to him, instead of the teacher. He didn't pay any attention to them though.

"It's nothing..." Leo said, which mad everyone know he was lying. They also noticed Luna wasn't here today, and were trying to figure out where she was.

"You sure?" Dexter then replied. Leo then let out a sigh.

"Yes, I am sure." Leo said. Though the class still focused on him.

"Then where is Luna?" Dexter said curiously, which made Leo's eyes open wide. That is when they all knew it had something to do with Luna. Leo knew he couldn't tell anyone at the moment for two reasons. One, none of them knew was a Dark Signer was. And the second reason was, the Signers would kill him if he told them the truth.

"She is... at home." Leo said in a guilty voice, which told the others he was lying. Dexter just nodded, and turned towards the board. The second bell then rung, and Miss Bartlet got up from her desk.

"Grab your decks, we will be heading to the gym for some dueling." she said. Leo reached into his backpack, and grabbed a deck. Little did he know of who was the owner of it.

After explaining to Crow of what happened, the Signers sat down in the main room. Thankfully, the news didn't reveal anything about Luna being a Dark Signer or having a purple mark. What Yusei wanted to talk about, is how to get Luna back. When he saw her in pain the night before, he hated himself. He could have got her, but he left for Akiza, who didn't even need help. "What are we supposed to do...?" Yusei asked out loud. "We have no idea what Devack is trying to do with Luna, we have no idea where Luna is, and we have no idea how long we have until something bad happens.".

The others looked at him, and thought about everything he said. He was right. "Well as you said, to find out what he is doing, we have to find out where Luna is." Crow said.

"I don't even know if she can get anywhere after what happened to her last night." Akiza said. This worried the others. They wanted Luna back, but they wanted her back safe.

"And how do you know that, Miss Akiza?".

The Signers immediately jumped out of their current positions. That was Devack's voice. Then he appeared coming from the broken balcony door. None of them expected him to be here. "Where is she?" Jack said in a furious voice. Devack turned to Jack in his normal black robe.

"Why would you need to know that? After all, aren't you the one who slept through that whole incident last night?" Devack stated. Jack just stared at him in the eye, not saying anything.

"Well maybe because we didn't knock the girl of a freaking building, and then slam her into a door made of glass." Crow scolded. Devack then looked at Crow.

"Aren't you the one who defeated that idiot I saved?" Devack said. "Greiger was his name?". Crow nodded. "Heh."

"Just tell us where Luna is already." Yusei finally stated. "Or else.".

"Or else what?" Devack said. "I could easily kill her within a second if I wanted to. She is a very weak girl." he stated.

"You can't, because you need her." Yusei ended, which made Devack stop talking. He was concerned Yusei knew what he was trying to do, but it wouldn't matter whether he knew where Luna was or not.

"Let's just say... she's visiting her twin." Devack said, before walking out onto the balcony, and disappearing. The others immediately knew what he meant, and ran downstairs to their runners.

The class had entered the gym, and Miss Bartlet was calling names up to duel. Everyone was trying to cheer up Leo, but it wouldn't work. He didn't even feel like dueling, and he always would accept a duel. Always. The first duel between Bob and Patty had just finished, and Miss Bartlet was calling up the next pair. She usually picks random names from a jar of sticks. She grabbed the first name, and flipped one over. "Sly is the first person." Which made the others curious. They had never really seen him duel. Next, she grabbed the second name. "Sly and-" she paused as she looked at the second name, which made her shocked. "Sly and Leo.". The entire class gasped, and looked at the two. Yes, they were considered rivals. But they gasped because Leo was dueling. The two headed to the huge center of the field, and grabbed their duel disks.

That was when the flames appeared. Not just any flames though, purple flames.

"What is going on-" Sly was interrupted. Leo looked across the field, to see that is own twin was standing across from him. The class was speechless.

"Lu-Luna?" Leo said. This just made her smile. The teacher, and the class just watched the two stare at each other. Though they mostly looked at Luna. She had black lines in her hair, some dark robe, and a different duel disk. She also had the black eye they saw on the news, and a burn mark on her hand. Though what caught their attention the most, was her glowing purple mark. They never saw it glow purple, only red. Sly was currently on the floor, looking directly up to her.

"Hi, Leo." she said. "I'm here for a little revenge for what you did to me yesterday. Also, i'm here for a certain card you have.". The class was starting to think this wasn't Luna. She never liked revenge, and she once told the whole class that.

"What did Devack do to you?" Leo asked. This brought a horrible flashback to Luna.

"We shouldn't be too concerned about that, should we?". She took out her deck, and inserted it in the disk. The flames grew higher, which made the class back up more.

"Luna, I don't want to duel you." Leo said. Now the class was fully backed up to the walls, confused at what is going on with the twins.

"You don't want to duel me, yet you would stare at me for a month while i'm in a coma?" Luna said, which shocked Leo. Leo thought she remembered nothing about her coma, not even how long she was out. The class though, knew different. They knew Luna hated talking about her coma, for some unknown reason. What they didn't know, was that she could see Duel Spirits.

"Luna..." Leo said, while he reached for his deck. If he was going to duel her, he was going to win. He was going to save her. The Signers walked in to see exactly what they hoped not to see. Leo and Luna, both surrounded by purple flames, while the class was confused next to a wall. Yusei ran over to Miss Bartlet, and immediately asked her a question.

"What happened?"

She looked at him for a moment, recognizing his face. "Leo had been depressed all day, and he was called up to duel with Sly. Though within a second, purple flames appeared, and Luna was there." she said at a moderate speed. They both looked into the flames at Luna. "What happened to her?" Miss Bartlet asked. The whole class had heard this question, and were eager to find out the answer.

Yusei looked at her, knowing he could trust her. "She is being brainwashed." he told her, which made the class freak out. Someone, had changed her from the girl she was, to some monster.

"Are you sure brainwashed is the right word to use, Yusei?" Luna said directly to him. "After all, you did have a chance to kidnap me while I was out last night.". Yusei stared at her, trying to think of a response. "Now Le-" she was cut off by the sound of a punch in her gut. When she looked down, she saw Sly getting up. Luna kicked him directly in his face so he couldn't get up. Then she got on the ground herself, and put a hand around his neck. Then she started to make a strong grip. Sly was being choked, and he was unable to move. She was never this strong, and Sly knew that.

"Stop!" Leo yelled, but she ignored him. Sly was starting to lose air. "I'll duel you." Leo finally said, which made her grip loosen. She smiled, and then kicked Sly into the flames.

"No!" Yusei yelled, as he ran towards Sly. He pulled him out, and Sly was shivering. The students knew Sly and Luna had some type of crush on each other, even Miss Bartlet knew about it. But Sly had tried to stop her with force.

"Deal." Luna said, as she turned. Leo grabbed his deck, and inserted it into his disk. The others watched as the twins that once cared about each other, were about to fight each other in a duel. The two drew their cards, and said the one word that started it.

"Duel!"

**Luna - 4000**

**Leo - 4000**

"I'll go first." Luna said, drawing a card. Then then placed one card face up, and that was one of her strongest cards, Dark Regulus.

**Dark Regulus**

**ATK/1700 - DEF/1000**

"Now, i'll play two face downs. Your turn." she stated. Leo drew a card, and then looked at his hand. Something was wrong. There were no morphtronics. They were Luna's cards. He had never used them before, he had always used his own deck. This was bad.

"Guess i'll have to deal with it" Leo said to himself. He looked at Luna, thinking about what he was about to do. This was a shadow duel, so real damage was applied. He could break a bone. "I summon Sunlight Unicorn!" he yelled, which made the others confused. That was Luna's card, not his.

Sunlight Unicorn

**ATK/1800 - DEF/1000**

"Next, I activate it's effect!" he said, and then drew the top card from his deck. It was an equip card. "I'll then equip it with Horn of the Unicorn." he said, which made it's attack raise to 2500, and it's defense raised to 1000. "Now, attack Dark Regulus!" he yelled, which made the unicorn charge at the lion. A large amount of smoke appeared, and then disappeared. The lion was still standing, and the unicorn was gone.

"Since I activated Shrink, it halves your unicorn's attack points." Luna said, which made Leo's life points go down by 450. It made a cut appear on his arm. The class was wondering why that actually hurt him, since they didn't know what a shadow duel was. They were also wondering why he had Luna's deck.

**Luna - 4000**

**Leo - 3550**

"I place 1 face down, and end my turn..." Leo said.

"Do you see what I mean? You won't be able to win Leo. Just give up now, and I won't hurt you." Luna said while drawing a card. Leo didn't respond to that. What he was hoping for, was to stall Luna. He knew she still got extremely tired from duels, and wouldn't be able to stand on her own feet for 40 minutes in one. She looked at her hand, and smiled. She could end this faster than normal. "I summon Dark HellHound!".

**Dark HellHound**

**ATK/1800 - DEF/1000**

On Luna's side of the field an opposite version of Sunlight Unicorn appeared. It was dark, it had red fire instead of blue flames, and it's eyes were red. "Next, I activate the spell Dark Tuning." she said, which made the Hound's level go down by 1, it's attack down to 0, and it became a tuner monster.

"This is what you get, for starting this duel," Luna said furiously, "This is what you get, for being a worthless twin!" she yelled and put her hand up in the air. Leo was shocked at her words, and knew something bad was going to happen. "I tune Dark HellHound with Dark Regulus to summon, Ancient Demon Dragon!".

"WHAT!" Leo yelled. The flames rose higher, the ground started shaking, and a huge circle appeared above Luna. Leo should have expected this. Each Dark Signer had some Earthbound Immortal, and hers was her own dragon...

The dragon came out of the circle, after absorbing spirits, and it was the same exact one from the parking lot. The same one that tried to hurt Akiza.

**Ancient Demon Dragon**

**ATK/2100 - DEF/3000**

The class was starting to feel bad for Leo. He had to face his own twin, all the dark version of her cards, and now a Dragon. Yusei was still trying to get Sly back into his senses, but all he was doing at the moment was staring into the eyes of Luna in shock. "Next, I activate her special ability!" Luna said. "It allows me to activate one spell card from my deck, and then deal you 1000 damage." Luna said, smiling. Mystic Plasma Zone once again appeared on the field, and the dragon's attack points went up to 2600, it's defense down to 2500. The dragon then shot a ball of purple fire, and it was heading towards Leo.

"Leo!" Akiza yelled when the ball hit him. It made a huge crack in the ground, and created smoke around it. When the smoke cleared up though, Leo was on his knees.

**Luna - 4000**

**Leo - 2550**

"Now, finish this pathetic boy off, attack him directly Ancient Demon Dragon!" Luna yelled.

"**NO!**" the class yelled, he could possibly die from this attack. The fire was created into a ball from the dragon's mouth, and was heading directly at Leo. Everyone was watching in concern, until Leo did something. He flipped over the only card he had on the field.

"I-i-Activate Magic Cylinder, which makes the attack hit you directly instead." Leo said weakly. Luna's eyes shot wide open, as the attack went into a cylinder, and then out. It knocked her off her feet, onto the hard ground.

**Luna - 1400**

**Leo - 2550**

The class looked at the two twins. They were both on the ground, not moving, and several parts of their bodies were bleeding. Luna was struggling to get up, since she was the weakest of the two. Leo though, was lying straight down, looking at the ceiling. She had damaged his knee badly, and he was shivering badly. Luna finally stood up, and was limping over to Leo. When she got to him, she reached down for his disk, and pulled out the deck. She then pulled one particular card out, and attempted to get up again. Attempted. Leo suddenly grabbed her leg, and made her drop down to the ground again. Luna attempted to kick him, but she was stopped by another punch in the gut. The class watched in shock, not trying not to believe anything that happened in this period of school. Leo then got on top of her, grabbed the card from her hand, and put out one final punch, and it was the strongest one. He hit her in her forehead, which did something to her Leo wasn't expecting. Luna's eyes closed, and she fell completely down. She was out cold.

Leo now realizing what he did, looked at Luna. She was breathing, she was hurt, and she was knocked out. Then he felt someone touch his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw Devack. He tried to back up, but he could barely move because of his leg. "Is something trying to give their twin another coma?" Devack said. He looked around to everyone in the room, and then walked up to Luna. He grabbed her like he did the night before, by her hair, and then turned to Leo. "You are a brave kid, I have to admit that. But you won't be getting your twin back anytime soon." he said. With that, he disappeared into shadows, and the purple flames lowered to the point they weren't there. The signers, and Miss Bartlet ran towards Leo.

He was now standing in one place, looking at the ground. He was shaking a bit too. The others had got to him, and were standing around him. "Leo?" Crow said, looking concerned a bit. Seconds later, Leo fell down. His eyes were closed, and his knee was full of blood.

"Leo!" Akiza said, shaking him. He wouldn't wake up. Miss Bartlet then ran towards the phone, and called the school nurse. Sly was hurt, Leo was hurt, Luna was hurt, and the class was stunned. The nurse came with a medical bed, and put Leo and Sly on it. With that done, the school had an early dismissal, and the news reporters were arriving.

When Sly woke up, he felt a bit dizzy. He looked around the room to see that he was in a huge white room. When he looked to his left, he saw Leo under covers, sleeping. "What happened..." Sly said to himself, while he was rubbing his eyes. Seconds later, he remembered the duel. He remembered Luna. He remembered everything. He then heard some movement from his left again, and when he looked over, he saw Leo waking up.

"Sl-Sly?" Leo said when he saw him in the room. Sly looked at him, and put an eyebrow up.

"Yes?".

"How long were we out..." Leo said. Sly looked at the clock, and remembered the events started at second period.

"Seven hours." he said, which made Leo's eyes widen. Leo saw a deck was next to him on a desk, and when he picked it up, he saw it was Luna's. On top of it, was a card labeled Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Devack forgot to take it.

* * *

The people from the academy will be more important later in the story.

I appreciate any suggestions/reviews/constructive criticism I get.

I do not own any Yu-gi-oh 5ds, or any of it's characters.


	9. The Attempt

Attempts can either work, or put you in danger.

Yusei walked into the nurse's office to see Leo awake. Sly's mom had come to take Sly home, and Yusei was trying to take care of the twins at the moment. He walked over to Leo, and studied him. He was asleep, his green hair covering his face, his body under the covers. Yusei tapped him on the shoulder, which made his eyes open half way. "Leo, we're going to the Tops." Yusei said, waiting for Leo to finally wake up. When he got out of his covers, he tried standing up. Though he felt a great amount of pain below his knees, and his whole body leaned on Yusei.

"Ow." he said, looking up at Yusei. This made Yusei understand Leo was still weak at the moment.

"I'll help you." Yusei said, putting Leo up on his back. This felt a bit better to Leo, but he was still in a bit of pain. They walked out into the night sky, and went onto Yusei's runner. The others were already at the Tops, Luna was most likely still passed out with Devack, and they were now heading down the streets of New Domino City.

"Yusei?" Leo said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Devack forgot to take Ancient Fairy Dragon. I still have it.". This made a small smile appear on Yusei's face. Though he thought about the dragons Devack did have. He had Red Dragon Archfiend, and Blackwing Dragon. He only needed 3 more, and he could be anywhere. This was followed by another question Yusei didn't expect.

"How do you plan on getting Luna back...?" Leo asked. Leo thought about what Luna could be doing right now. She had once again got hurt, by himself and Sly. This would be on the news again, and this would make him more worried. He saw how people treated him before he was in class today, and he didn't like it. One of his friends, had came up to him and insulted him for Luna. Meanwhile, Yusei was thinking about the question. He had yet to respond, the streets were clear, and he was almost at the Tops. Yes, he wanted to get her back from a duel. Yes, he wanted to get her back safely. But it was too late for that. Devack, Leo, Sly, and others had hurt her already. And every duel she had gotten into so far, she fled. Leo could have gotten her back earlier, after that amazing attack. Though she was knocked out, and tooken away by Devack.

"Leo, we have to win a duel against her. Though the problem is, she keeps leaving each duel. You could have got your twin back today, but Devack was the problem." Yusei said honestly. Seconds after he said that, they arrived at the Tops. Yusei helped Leo get into the main lobby, and they took the elevator. Though in it, Leo was leaning against Yusei, using him as his leg. They got out of the elevator, and entered their apartment. Though they walked into something they did not expect to see. They saw Akiza, looking down at the floor on a couch, like something serious happened.

"You alright Akiza?" Yusei asked, and then Jack saw the two were home. Jack pointed a finger towards the kitchen, which made Yusei and Leo head towards it. When they arrived in the kitchen, Crow turned around to see the two arrive.

"What happened?" Yusei asked, looking at Leo take a seat. He needed to rest his leg badly, but random things keep coming up.

"Devack took Akiza's entire deck while we were gone." Jack said, making Leo's eyes widen. He remembered how he lost his deck for a day as a kid, it felt horrible.

"Entire deck?" Leo said. Crow nodded towards him, and looked at his leg.

"How is your leg? You looked like you were hurt pretty bad in that duel." Crow asked. Leo looked at him, and remembered Luna was the reason his leg was like this.

"It still hurts, but it will heal over time, nothing is broken." He said. With that said, Crow had started to make dinner. This left Leo to go to the main room, and fall asleep fast. Jack went to Luna's room for some unknown reason, and Yusei headed towards Akiza in the main room.

"How are you feeling?" Yusei asked, taking a seat next to Akiza. They both were looking at Leo sleep across from them, on the other couch. They had always like staying with the twins together, and they knew a lot of things about the twins. They even saw Luna's hair down once while she was sleeping, and no one has ever seen her hair down. No one.

"Better." Akiza said. She was thinking of Luna at the moment, and how she was going through this. Dark Signer Luna, has put up with all this pain and tried not to show it, but Akiza knew she was feeling horrible. If it were the non brainwashed Luna, she would be crying at the moment. No one ever wanted to hurt her. "I found something that I didn't tell Jack or Crow about." Akiza said.

Yusei looked at her curiously, and she handed him a video, and a phone. Yusei examined the video first, and put it into the huge flat screen television the twins had. The others had always wondered how their parents got so rich. When the video loaded, the first words to come up were 'Security Cameras', and that made Yusei know what Akiza had did. He saw Devack appear on the screen, and Luna was passed out on the couch. The time was two minutes after the twin's duel had ended. Akiza had left her deck here, so it was the perfect time to come get it.

"This, is how you properly get a Signer dragon, Luna." He said to her unconscious body. He grabbed the entire deck, then turned around to Luna. "If only you knew how important you are to me. All I need is two more dragons, the spirit world, and your spirit powers." he said slowly. He then put a hand in her robe, and put the dragon with the other two. Yusei wondered why he was giving Luna the dragons instead of holding them himself. He then picked her up, and walked out into darkness. The video had ended.

Yusei looked at Akiza, wondering why the security guards gave this to her. "His plan has something to do with the spirit world." he said, which made Akiza nod. Yusei then picked up the phone, and recognized it from somewhere. It was Luna's.

"You should hold onto it for now." Akiza said, looking at the phone. Yusei nodded, and then looked back at Leo. They had to get Luna back, and they had to get her back fast. Crow was done with dinner, and Jack woke Leo up slowly. He knew to be kind to him in this situation with Luna and his leg. They all ate on the huge table in the main room, and the conversation started with a question.

"What kind of stuff did you and Luna do home alone?" Crow asked Leo, since he knew a lot about kids, and his early childhood. It took a minute for Leo to think, but he finally came up with an answer.

"Luna was sick a lot, so I had to take care of her. Though we sometimes dueled together, not a lot because she passed out in duels a lot." Leo said, thinking about earlier. Crow looked at him, and understood.

"Then who did you talk to other than Luna?" Jack cut in. Leo looked at him, and then responded.

"We had Dexter to talk to, but he wasn't around a lot. We were happy when we met you guys though..." he said. Akiza knew she saw a smile appear on Jack's face for a second, but she smiled as well. They were his best friends, and Luna's as well. They would always be. After they all finished their meal, Leo went to go take a shower, and the others were left in the main room.

"We need to create a plan of some sort to get Luna back. She is being tortured under the hands of Devack, others are being affected by this, and people are getting harmed by her." Jack said. The others agreed, and Crow came up with something.

"What if we cornered her, so she wouldn't be able to escape another duel?" Crow asked. The others looked at him, and Yusei responded.

"As long as Devack is around, that won't happen very easily." he said. He thought about the duel Leo had earlier, and how Luna stopped the duel when she got hurt.

"What if Devack didn't know the duel was happening?" Akiza asked. Jack then turned to her.

"The Dark Signer mark works like the Signer mark. When one gets in a duel, it glows, and the others know." Jack said. He remembered most of the duels from the original Dark Signer war. Yusei looked at the clock, noticing it was eleven at night.

"We should get some sleep. Who knows what could happen tomorrow." Yusei said, and the others agreed. Though Yusei asked Crow if he could sleep in Leo's room tonight, and he agreed. They then headed to their beds.

When Yusei got into Leo's room, he saw Leo was already in his bed. He was looking at the ceiling again, thinking about his sister. He then heard the door shut, and didn't bother to look at who entered.

"Hi, Cro-" He cut off when he saw it was Yusei in front of him. "Hi Yusei...where is Crow?" Leo asked. Yusei turned to him, and then responded.

"He is sleeping in my room. I'm sleeping with you tonight, but we can switch back if you want?" Yusei said.

"It's better this way." Leo replied, and got under his covers. Yusei wondered how it was better, but just forgot about the subject and got into his bed. He then turned facing Leo, and saw Leo was facing the wall. He wanted to talk to him a bit, but he saw that would be hard to do now. Slowly he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Leo woke to the sound of a loud knock. He looked at Yusei immediately, since he was scared. It was one in the morning, who would be at his door? "Yusei!" Leo said, shaking him. Thankfully Yusei wasn't a deep sleeper, so he woke up. When he sat up, he saw a scared looking Leo.

"What is wrong?" Yusei asked, and then he heard a knock on the door. He looked at the clock in the room, and it was one in the morning. That is why Leo was scared. "I'll go check on it..." Yusei said, opening the bedroom door. He walked towards the main room, and walked over to the apartment door. Leo was following Yusei, still wondering who could be at the door. When they opened it though, they saw Trudge.

"Hi guys." he said, which made Yusei and Leo both confused.

"Why are you up so early?" Leo asked, which made Trudge look at him.

"I have some...important things to tell you two." he said, and they all walked back into the apartment. Akiza and Jack were still sleeping in the main room, so they went and sat down in the kitchen.

"So what did you need to tell us?" Yusei asked. He knew Leo wanted to go back to sleep, since he was slowly tilting his head. Though Yusei was happy Leo's leg was getting better.

"Well, it's about Sector Security." Trudge said. "I've tried to convince them you have it under control, but Mina wouldn't listen to a word I said.".

"What is going on?" Yusei said in a serious tone.

"Sector Security is targeting Luna, and they could hurt her, very badly. They don't know she is under Devack's control, so they think she is just hurting people for fun." he explained. This made Leo wake up immediately.

"Luna isn't hurting anyone for fun, that is Devack!" Leo tried to yell, but remembered people were sleeping.

"They don't know that, Leo." Trudge said.

"Then tell them!". Yusei looked at the mad Leo, wanting to agree with him. Though if Sector Security knew about this, bad things could happen. He also knew Luna didn't like to tell people about spirits, since none of her friends know about them.

"I can't, no one believes in 'duel spirits' and 'brainwashing'. I didn't believe it at first until you dueled Devack yourself, Leo." Trudge exclaimed. Leo knew he had a point, but was still mad about the subject.

"Security has nothing to do with this, so stay out of it!" Leo said, storming off to his room. Yusei looked at him, and then back to Trudge.

"Yusei, this is what I wanted to tell you. I want you to get Luna back before security, and I want you to stay away from security and Mina." Trudge said, and Yusei nodded. "Also, keep Leo safe. I don't want him to end up like Luna did.".

"What information do they have on Luna?" Yusei asked. He only knew two people in Sector Security that know about Luna's duel spirits. Trudge, and Lazar.

"They have proof of her hurting Sly, and they did something else I forgot..." Trudge said. Then it came to his head. "They put a tracking device on her.".

This made Yusei's eyes widen. That was exactly what they needed to find Luna. "Is there any way you can get me the signal?" Yusei asked. Trudge looked at him in concern.

"Do you need it fast?". Yusei then nodded. "We can get it now, but we have to do it before 5 A.M. That is when Mina comes into the office, and she has been questioning me a lot.".

"Let's go then." Yusei said. He then got up, and sat his deck down on the table. Trudge let him get dressed, he put on his jacket, and they headed out of the Tops. The two rode then rode on their runners in the night sky, thinking about the two green haired twins they knew.

Leo noticed Yusei hadn't come back to bed yet, and it had been 30 minutes since he left the room. He went back out to the main room, hoping to apologize, but the only thing he saw were empty seats. And a deck. Leo walked over to the table to examine the deck, since he had both Luna's and his put away. When he flipped over the first card, he immediately knew who's deck it was. Yusei forgot to take his deck.

Trudge and Yusei had arrived at the huge security building, and it was about two in the morning. They still had three hours to spare, so they would be fine. Trudge inserted his key into the doors, opening them. They went up several floors, until they finally got to the center of the building. Yusei recognized the place from when he dueled Sherry's assistant here. Right now Sherry is out of New Domino City, and Yusei liked it that way. He had always thought Sherry was a little insane. Trudge opened the last door with his key, and they went in to the memory room.

"We just have to wait a second while I download it onto this device, and we should get her signal." Trudge said, clicking on various buttons. While they were waiting, Yusei decided to ask a question.

"Why are you deciding to go against orders and help us?". Trudge looked at him for a second, thinking of an answer.

"I don't want that girl to get hurt. I saw her duel Devack twice, the first time she barely got hurt, the second time she got flung off a building. Leo would go crazy if he knew that Sector Security was doing stuff to her." Trudge stated. Yusei looked at him, agreeing with everything he said. They then heard a beep, which meant the download was done. Trudge took out the device, and handed it to Yusei. "All you have to do is press the on the red button, and it should show you her signal." Trudge said. So Yusei did as instructed, and looked at the tracker.

"Are you sure this is working?" Yusei asked. Trudge put an eyebrow up.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Trudge asked.

"Because it says she is right...behind us."

They both looked back, and saw someone in a dark robe. He reached for his deck, but it wasn't there. Trudge didn't have his either. They looked at her hand, and there was a card in it. It was her dragon.

"RUN!" Trudge yelled, and Yusei did so. They headed towards the exit of the room, only to hear the sound of a dragon screech. They exited the room fast, and suddenly the lights went out. When they looked behind them, fire was the only thing seen. They had to get out of here, fast.

"Where do we go?!" Yusei yelled, since the smoke was getting in their way, and the rooms were pitch black.

"Follow me!" Trudge yelled, and Yusei followed the huge figure in the dark. The fire was getting closer, and so was Luna. Yusei was glad Trudge knew his way around here in the dark, but he was also afraid to look back. A live dragon was trying to kill them, and a 12 year old Luna. The two were now running up a huge staircase, Yusei still having no idea where they were headed. All he knew is that they both may overheat because of the fire. They reached the top of the staircase, and Trudge turned a lever. This made a small exit open, and they quickly climbed through it. Yusei could see a clear sky, and immediately knew where they were. They were on top of the building.

"What are we doing up here?" Yusei asked, looking down. They were trapped on the top of the burning building. Trudge walked over to a case, and opened it.

"We are parachuting out." he said.

Leo heard a sound coming from the balcony. A sound of footsteps. He took a peek out the repaired balcony door, and saw exactly what he didn't want to see. Devack. Leo grabbed the deck, and ran up the stairs to the hallway. The balcony doors slammed open, alarming Akiza and Jack. They immediately got up, and saw Devack. "What are you doing here?" Akiza questioned, stunned. She didn't have her deck still, and Jack left his in another room, even though his foot was now better.

"None of your business." Devack said, walking up the stairs. Akiza knew Leo and Yusei were up there, so she ran towards the stairs with Jack. Though she knew it would be dangerous without a deck.

Leo was sprinting towards the end of the hallway, seeing as Devack was much faster then him, and probably stronger. Though he reached nothing but a dead end, and when he turned out, he felt a huge pain in his stomach. Devack then threw a second punch, which Leo tried to hold back, but it was useless. This made him fall on his knees. "This is how your twin felt, Leo.". Devack said, reaching for the deck in Leo's hand. Though Leo threw it across the hall, scattering every individual card. Devack got a bit mad, so he picked up Leo by the collar, and slammed him into the wall. Leo's entire body was weakened, so he could barely hold himself up. Slowly after that, he passed out.

Yusei couldn't believe it. He was on the ground. Trudge and Yusei had to parachute out of the building as fast as they could, and they did it pretty well. They immediately ran to their runners, and started to head out to the Tops. They didn't know why Luna was at the Sector Security building though. Yusei could only think of one thing, but she couldn't have done it. They want his Stardust Dragon.

Jack and Akiza arrived to a weak Leo, and cards scattered everywhere. "L-Leo?" Akiza said, running to him. She turned him over so he was facing up, and he had blood stains in his shirt. He also was out cold. "Leo!" Akiza yelled, shaking him. They had to get him to a hospital. Jack though, was examining the cards. He knew these were all Yusei's cards, but one card was missing. One Synchro monster. Stardust Dragon was gone.

Yusei and Trudge walked into the apartment, seeing something they were shocked by. Jack was holding Leo, and walking down the stairs. Akiza had a deck in her hand, but Yusei knew Devack stole her own deck. "What happened?" Trudge asked, running over to the boy. It was bad enough he saw Luna hurt, but now Leo?

"Devack happened." Akiza said silently, looking at Leo. Jack sat him down on the couch, and Trudge called an ambulance. Within minutes, the medics came into the Tops, and got Leo into an ambulance. The crew was going to go visit him in a bit, but they had to discuss something.

"Who's deck is that?" Yusei asked, looking at Akiza.

"Yours..." she said, which made Yusei confused. Then he got it. Devack came here for his deck, and Leo ended up with it.

"Does he have the card?" Yusei asked. Jack nodded, but he wanted to know something as well.

"Where were you?" he asked. Yusei pointed towards the balcony, and they saw a huge building that was caught on fire. Jack recognized it as the Sector Security building. They all knew that was going to be on the news, which meant more drama about Luna.

"We got Luna on a tracking device, but she ambushed us. We almost burned to death in there." Trudge said. Crow then walked out to see everyone up at eight in the morning.

"What did I miss this time...".

After explaining everything to Crow, he had one question to ask. "Do you still have the tracking device?" he asked. This alarmed Yusei, and he reached for both of his pockets. Trudge did the same exact thing. Though there was a huge problem. It wasn't there.

"We must have dropped it." Yusei said, making the others tilt their heads down a bit.

"Let's go check on Leo." Akiza said, still concerned about him. The others nodded, got dressed, and left the Tops early in the morning.

Sly, Patty, Dexter, and Bob were at Patty's house watching TV. They would usually be bored at school right now, but the school was closed for the next few days because of what happened. They were all shocked about Luna still, so they tried not to talk about the twins much. But they still thought about them every minute. Though they couldn't take it anymore, they wanted to know some stuff. So Patty picked up her phone, and called Leo, leaving the others wondering why she had her phone out. Though it wasn't Leo who had picked up the phone. "Hello?" The person said, and it sounded like a girl. Patty was confused of why Leo didn't have his phone on him.

"Is Leo there?" she asked, which gave away the fact Patty was calling Leo to the others.

"Yes, he is in room 23." the women said, making Patty even more confused.

"Who are you?" Patty asked, wanting to get more answers now.

"The hospital attendant." Patty was shocked.

"Is-Is Leo there?".

"I told you, he is in room 23 of the National New Domino Hospital." The women repeated. Patty dropped the phone, not believing what she heard. The others watched her in concern, and finally Bob asked a question.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"We are going to the hospital, fast." she said, running out of the front door. The others followed, wondering what was going on with Leo.

Yusei and the other Signers pulled up to the huge hospital, and went inside. The attendant told them Leo was in room 23, so they headed towards there. Though when they opened the door to the room, they didn't expect to see Leo's friends from the academy. The were all huddled around Leo, and when they saw Leo, he was still unconscious. Patty was crying above Leo, since she had insulted him the day before while he was sitting on a bench. She wanted to take back anything she said to him, knowing that it wasn't his fault Luna was hurt. Yusei had told Miss Bartlet that Luna was brainwashed, and the class heard him say it as well.

"Are you ok Patty?" Akiza asked, looking at the tearful girl. Though Patty didn't stop looking at Leo, since she was thinking about how he felt. How he felt when his twin dueled him. How he felt when she insulted him. Yusei walked over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. Patty then looked up at him, and so did the other kids in the room.

"He will be fine, trust me." Yusei said to comfort her, and suddenly the bed moved, but it wasn't Patty moving. They all looked at the green haired boy, slowly getting up.

Leo felt someone next to him, so the first thing that came to his mind was to say a certain name. "Luna?" he asked, opening his eyes. Though he saw that he was in a white room, with all of his school friends, and the Signers. He saw that it was just Patty, but he was also wondering why she had tears in her eyes. She then hugged him, which Leo appreciated, but he was still confused. Then he remembered, it was Devack who hurt him. He had damaged his head horribly.

"Yusei?" Leo asked, looking at Patty.

"Yes?"

"Is your deck fine?" he asked. Yusei then remembered something, something bad. Devack had four out of the five dragons. The last one he needed was in Leo's hands. It was Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"It's fine for now, though we should get you back home." Jack cut in. Sly, Bob, and Dexter stared into Leo's eyes, concerned. Though Sly started to pay attention to him a while ago, when he mentioned Luna. Luna was the only thing on Leo's mind as well. They all headed out of the room, Leo paid the hospital for the recoveries on him, and then they went out of the hospital. Leo said bye to his friends from the academy, then the Signers headed towards the Tops. They all then sat down on the couch, thinking about what was going to happen soon. Leo on the other hand, was thinking about Luna, and how they were supposed to get her back.

"Luna…"

* * *

I appreciate any suggestions/reviews/constructive criticism I get.

I do not own any Yu-gi-oh 5ds, or any of it's characters.


	10. The Visit

When the area is revealed, so is the plan.

Leo held onto Ancient Fairy Dragon tight, and sat down on the couch. He knew it was the last dragon they all had, and he knew he couldn't give it to anyone. Not even the Signers. Though when they turned on the television, the news channel was on. It wasn't Carly's rival this time, it was another reporter they have never seen before. It showed the Sector Security building up in flames, and something else they didn't want to see. It was Luna, and this time they got her with the purple mark.

"Our studies have shown this girl from Team 5ds has always had a crimson red mark like the others, but her mark was in a shape of a claw. In this building though, her mark was a dark purple. She also was using duel monsters to attack the building, like some type of psychic duelist." the news reporter went on about Luna. The others stayed silent, thinking of some solution to the problem. Though there was none. Sector Security was after her, the news made her the most dangerous girl in New Domino City, and she was being brainwashed by a maniac who wants revenge. Though Yusei, was thinking about something else. He knew they only needed one card to do whatever they needed to do, and Leo had it. That meant Leo was in danger. Though when he looked over to were Leo was, he wasn't there.

Sly was taking a walk to the park, because he wanted to be alone at the moment. The girl he knew, was being brainwashed. The girl that came up and said hi to him every day, was the girl who tried to kill him a few days ago. When he got to the park, there wasn't many people there. Though he saw a certain green haired boy sitting on a bench, and walked over to him. Sly then sat on the bench, and looked at the city in front of him. "Hi." he greeted Leo, but Leo didn't respond. Yes, Sly knew that Leo didn't like him very much, but he usually would say something to him, whether it was an insult or a compliment. Then he thought of something to say to get his attention.

"What does Devack want with Luna?"

This made Leo look at Sly in shock by asking that question, but Sly saw Leo had some water in his eyes for some reason. He didn't know if it was a good idea to ask that question. Leo then held up a card, which Sly recognized as Luna's dragon.

"He wants her to get these cards. She has four right now, and she just needs this one." Leo said. Sly then wondered another thing.

"What is he using them for?" he asked.

"We don't know..." Leo stated. After he was done talking, Sly wanted to ask more one question. Though he didn't know if it was good to ask it, since he saw Leo's reaction the first one about Luna. So Sly then got up, and was stopped by a grip of a hand on his arm. He turned to Leo once more, who looked a bit concerned. "Are you feeling better?" Leo asked, remembering what Luna did to Sly a few days ago.

"Yes." he said, staring at Leo. Then Leo offered him something, which confused him a bit.

"Want to go get something to eat?"

Sly wondered how they went from a conversation about Luna to food, but just accepted it. They then got up, and walked towards the diner Leo was at a few days ago. Sly barely said anything to Leo, because he wasn't acting like the Leo he knew. The Leo he knew, was a very active boy who didn't like Sly much. Though when they turned onto the road of the diner, they didn't expect to hear happened next. They were next to an alleyway, and they heard familiar voices. Voices of Luna and Devack. Leo knew not to charge at them this time, but they stayed around the corner trying to hear what they were saying.

"...Four of them...?" Leo heard Luna's voice, and he tried to get closer to the edge. Sly followed him, but was a bit scared himself.

"Yes, we have four of them. The fourth one was retrieved yesterday, after the ambush you made." Devack stated. "We just need one more, and that was that annoying old dragon you had.". Sly noticed Leo had put the dragon in his pocket, so even if they were caught, Devack wouldn't know he had it.

"And you want me to be the one to get it?" Luna asked curiously. Leo was having the thought of running in and hurting Devack, but he knew it was a dumb idea, and Sly was with him.

"Yes. Do whatever you need to, just make sure you get that card. We meet at the monkey statue tonight, understood?" Devack asked, making Luna nod. Devack then walked away in shadows, leaving Luna alone in the alley. Sly knew Leo was thinking about running in, but that was a horrible idea. They watched her as she took out the four dragon cards, and put them in her back pocket. Then she left in darkness, making Leo run to the spot she was in. Sly saw a tear or two in his eyes, but he just put his hand on Leo's shoulder. They stood there, but Leo then thought of something positive for once. Devack gave away their position.

Yusei watched as Leo ran into the apartment, Sly behind him. They others watched as Leo tried to catch his breath, and Sly was watching as well. "Where did you go Leo?" Akiza asked, looking at the boy.

"Th-thats not important. It's ab-about Devack." Leo said the best he could, since he was barely breathing. This caught Jack's attention, as well as Crow's. Everyone waited a minute for Leo to catch his breath, and it was a silent one. "Devack wants Luna to get Ancient Fairy Dragon by tonight. If she doesn't get it, who knows what he will do to her..." Leo said, concerned. The others listened, and were a bit confused of what to do themselves. If she doesn't get the card, she gets hurt. If she does get the card, Devack can do whatever it is he wants to do.

"We could get her back, before tonight?" Crow suggests, and the other looked at him in confusion. How did he expect them to get Luna back in one night? They were all speechless at the moment, because every attempt they have made to stop Devack, failed.

"One more thing," Leo said after regaining his breath, "We know where he is.".

For the next hour or so, they spent time planning. They now knew Devack was at the monkey tower, and Luna was going to appear soon. Sly left the apartment in the middle of the hour, since he said he had things to do. No one questioned him as he left, since they didn't want him to get caught up in this whole situation, and end up getting hurt. So after they were done talking, they stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait, I have to go get something." Crow said, and then left the room. When he returned they all headed out on their runners for the area of the monkey.

Unlike the last time they visited this area, it was sunny. The huge tower was still in the ground, and the huge monkey mark was still carved into the ground because of the last duel here. The area was not flooded like it was before, but there was still several piles of water around. The Signers and Leo got off their runners, and headed towards the fallen tower. They made sure to not make a sound, because they had no idea what could happen. Unfortunately, they heard voices up ahead. They all got behind one of the hundred rocks in this area, and listened.

"What do you mean we don't need all of them?" the Signers heard, recognizing that as the voice of Luna.

"We need all of them in the same area of us. If they do get in the same area, then the plan will work." Devack said, making the Signers confused. What were they talking about?

"So I don't have to go get that card today?" Luna asked, sounding even more confused. Yusei took a quick glance at her, and saw she was starting to recover from her injuries a bit. She still looked hurt in several spots of her body though.

"Yes, but you just have to distract them. When the time comes, the plan will happen.". With that said, Devack walked away in shadows, leaving Luna alone.

"Yusei, what should we do?" Akiza whispered, looking at Luna. They didn't want to fail to get her back again, and they didn't want her to get hurt. Yusei looked at Akiza, and then Leo who was about to charge at Luna. Though Luna was focused on something else at the moment. She held her arm out, and her purple mark started to glow. That made her lion appear.

"I want you to get that card. Even if it means hurting any one of the signers, and that idiot green haired boy.".

Leo was shocked at that last statement. He couldn't decide. He felt madness, sadness, and was confused at the same time. His eyes were wide open with concern. "**WHAT!**".

Luna looked towards the direction of a huge rock, and heard a familiar voice. Then she saw a green haired boy looking at her, which just made her smile. She pointed towards the rock, and the lion charged. "Give me the dragon!" Akiza yelled, and Leo quickly gave it to her. She slammed the card onto her disk she brought, and it came to life. The dragon headed directly for the lion, and the Signers started running. Luna then placed another card down on her disk, which was her Dragon. The others heard it, and were stunned. It was chasing after them.

Leo was not focusing on the dragon, but on Luna. She looked weak, hurt, and stressed. Then he noticed she was like this in the parking lot before. Was it because she had more than two monsters out? Though Luna noticed Leo this time.

Luna stared at her twin directly in the eyes, and knew she wasn't going to make the same mistake she made at that parking lot. Though she was very weak at the moment, struggling to stand, she could try and do one more thing.

The Signers looked behind them, to see three things missing. Dark Regulus, the dragon, and Leo. This meant something bad was about to happen right now, and it was going to happen to one of the twins.

Leo was sprinting towards a weak Luna, when he saw two small figures in the distance. Over the next ten seconds, they got bigger. And bigger. Until, he clearly saw what they were. Both of the monsters he had dueled against before, were moving fast to kill Leo. "You seriously need to stop making bad... deci-sions." a weak Luna said, much noticeable to Leo. Though since he got closer to Luna, he noticed she wasn't staring him in the eyes. She was staring at the card he was holding. Leo turned around, and started sprinting. He heard the loud sound of feet slam onto the ground. He knew those were not only his feet, but the two monsters as well. He did not dare to look back, though he wanted to. Though, the worst thing possible had happened to him.

He tripped.

Leo's face slammed into the ground, along with his entire body, leaving some scratches around his body. The lion caught up to the fallen Leo, and bit the card he was holding. It then quickly ran back to Luna, and gave it to her. The dragon that was chasing him was no where in sight. Leo got up, and saw the Signers running towards him. He didn't have his card. He turned around to Luna, and saw she was holding five cards in her hand. Leo knew the exact names of them. "Stop this Luna..." he said loud enough so she could hear it.

Luna stopped staring at the cards for a moment, and looked at Leo. Her knees were not balanced, she was shaking, and she was getting extremely hot. "Nev...er...". She fell into the arms of a man with a robe, also known as Devack. He was laughing. The Signers caught up to Leo, and saw Devack holding Luna.

"Give us the cards back." Jack said in a furious voice. His hands were in full fists, and he was staring at the fainted Luna.

"I'm fine." Devack said, staring at the cards. "I even said she didn't have to get this card, but she did. Even better!". He then stared at Yusei, and became silent.

"I find this girl a better leader than you. After all, you didn't give her any help when she needed it on that balcony." Devack said that, and then disappeared with Luna.

The ride back to the Tops was a quiet one. No one dared to say a word to either Yusei or Leo, since they saw what pressure they were in. When they got to the Tops, they took the elevator to the highest floor of the Tops, walked into the apartment, and sat down without saying a word. At this point, Yusei had no idea what to do about Luna and Devack. Yes, he defeated the Dark Signers once and defeated Aporia, but this was different. He was dealing with one of his own friends, a green haired girl who was being tortured. They had ordered dinner from the diner in the Tops, and had it delivered to them. As they ate, they looked around at each other, expecting someone to say a word. And that word was said.

"Does anyone in this room have any type of idea of what Devack is trying to do?" Crow asked in a tone of anger. "He drags Luna into this, gets all of our dragons, then says he doesn't need them to Luna. What is up with this guy!"

"Shouldn't you be caring less about him, and more about Luna?" Leo asked.

"She isn't the only one in danger you know." Jack said in a serious tone. Leo then mumbled something, but the others didn't focus on him.

"Let's focus on the things we know about Devack. We know where he is now, we know he needs Luna to do whatever he wants to do, and we know he plans ahead." Akiza said, trying to change the topic Leo brought up.

"Well if you weren't paying attention to anything Devack said, she might destroy New Domino City." Leo said, ignoring Akiza.

"I doubt she would be able to do that.". Leo now stared at Jack, thinking of something to say.

"Have you not seen what Luna has been doing? She has been bringing spirits to **life**!" he yelled. Crow then thought of the time the lion chased him down in the parking lot, and when Jack could barely move because of that lion.

"Will you two sto-" Yusei was cut off by the sound of the door. When they looked over to see who it was, they saw it was the twin's friends from the academy. "What's wrong?" Yusei asked, seeing as they weren't saying a word.

"We can't find Sly anywhere..." Patty said loud enough for them to hear.

"He said he had to go somewhere earlier." Akiza responded, confused at what patty said.

"Well we all met up at Dexter's house, and started to have a conversation," Patty stated, and then her eyes looked at Leo, "The conversation eventually turned into the conflict with Leo and Luna right now.".

"Go on." Crow said, wanting to hear more.

"Sly then said he had to go look for something important, and said he would be back within 10 minutes. It has been two hours." Bob said.

"Did he say what he was looking for?" Jack asked.

"He just said something important, and mumbled the word green." Dexter said. That is when it came to Leo's mind.

Sly went looking for Luna.

* * *

A duel will occur next chapter.

I appreciate any suggestions/reviews/constructive criticism I get.

I do not own any Yu-gi-oh 5ds, or any of it's characters.


End file.
